Broken Prince
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: It's been seven years since Ryoma turned Pro... But then, something devastating happened to him that sent him flying to Japan... To the two men he fell in love with... RyoxTezxAto. I suck at summaries...
1. The Prince's Welcome

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine... Ok? But some are my OC's so back off!! Hehe... Enjoy...  
**

**Chapter 1: The Prince's Welcome**

"_Game and Set, Ryoma Echizen. 7-6. Match score, 3-1. Ryoma Echizen wins his seventh consecutive US Open Championship. After winning the doubles semi-finals with his partner and his previous opponent, Kevin Smith, Ryoma Echizen still reigned as the top seed in the Men's Tennis Division, with Kevin Smith and Alex Rayne tied for second and third and Aki Tsubasa in fourth. Sources tell us that Ryoma will aim for his next victory in the Wimbledon Championships. Ah, Ryoma's exiting the building. Mr. Echizen, Mr.Echizen. Can I have a minute?"_

_Ryoma snorted and took of his cap. "Sure Jake."_

"_Congratulations on your match. You are really undefeatable. So, after your victory today, what are your plans? Were will you be going?"_

"_Well, win the doubles match against the Rayne-Tsubasa pair on Saturday, and then maybe have a vacation and train for the Wimbledon Championships."_

"_What a dedicated young man! At18, you are reining the Pro Tennis Circuit. It's just like your father, Nanjirou decades ago. What do you have to say to your competitors?"_

_Ryoma flashed his cocky smirk in front of the camera. "Mada Mada Dane."_

_And with that, the tennis prodigy left the annoying reporter. Kevin Smith, who served as his trainer, coach, manager and his previous opponent, was trailing behind him._

Ryoma turned off the TV in front of him and lay on his rather large and comfortable couch. It was a tiring day for him but it was all worth it, and a trophy to prove it. It was just 'one of his collections' now. Seven US Open trophies, 6 Wimbledon, 6 French Open, 6 Australian Open and a whole lot more from friendship games. It wasn't much for Ryoma. But to make a name at his age was very much an accomplishment.

_It was an easy win anyways…. It was only Kevin after all… Hmmm…. My trophies really look good, don't they?_

The young boy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing from his cell phone. He took it out from his back pocket with much annoyance. He glared at the LCD for a few seconds before pressing the "Call" button.

"What do you want, Smith?" Ryoma said, in a rather bored tone

"Hey, it's Billy. Kevin asked me to call you. Are you free tonight?" the man from the other line asked. It was Billy Cassidy, one of Ryoma's good friends from the Tennis Circuit. He was seeing and living with Kevin Smith and are together for the past five years.

"Sorry Billy. Yeah, I got nothing to do. Why?"

"Well, Kev's sulking around cause he lost to you… again. He said he wants to drown his misery down at the bar. Wanna come?"

"Yeah. My car or yours?"

"Damn Ryoma! You are a reckless driver!!"

"Che Billy. I'll just flash my face to them. They might even ask for an autograph."

"Whatever. I'll pick you up in 10."

"Got it."

With that, Ryoma placed the phone down on the coffee table. _10 minutes? I got time for a shower._ He hurried to his bathroom and turned on the shower. Quickly washing his hair and body, he got out in a mere five minutes, with a towel wrapped around his thin waist and another drying his dripping hair. He made his way to his room and opened the closet. _What to wear,_ he mused. After some pondering, he ended up wearing a black tight fit low waist jeans and a white body fit shirt, and finished his outfit with a pair of white All Star Chuck Taylor's. He faced the full length mirror behind his door and grabbed the hair gel that was resting on top of his dresser. He spiked his hair a little and messed the back of it.

_Ryoma, you look good enough to eat. I really look good!!_

And it was true. He grew a whopping 6 inches, his body was leaner and not to mention more defined. He had washboard abs and muscles rippling under his shirt that made every girl scream and melt at the sight of him. He had the crowd under his fingertips. He could be like the Damned Monkey King of Hyotei Gakuen if he wished, but of course, his cockiness gave him better feedbacks. He dyed the tips of his hair blonde and trimmed it once in a while. His neck was decorated by a 'Star of David' hanging around it, and around his wrists are two thin black bracelets that Kevin gave him after Ryoma won for the first time against him.

"Oi, Ryoma! Get your butt down here!" Kevin called from downstairs.

"Shut up Blondie! I'm coming!"

Ryoma took a last look before turning off the lights in his room and shutting the door behind him. He greeted Kevin with a pat on the head along with ruffling the blonde's hair. Kevin groaned as he fixed his messed-up hair. Kevin was like a blond version of Ryoma. They both have the same height and the same body built. Kevin cut his hair short and added brown highlights to it. He changed the sunglasses to a different pair, but still kept it atop of his head. His complexion was a bit darker than before, but it matched his new looks perfectly. He was wearing a pair of leather pants; black body fit shirt and black sneakers. He had an earring on his left ear, two thin black bracelets that matched Ryoma's and a silver chain necklace. The other boy snorted and followed Ryoma to the door. The brunet whistled as he saw the Billy was driving: a Black BMW top down. He hopped on the back seat as Kevin took the passenger's side. Billy then sped up to the busy city of Las Vegas. He stopped his car in front of the bar and asked a valet to park his car. The trio entered the club called "Silver Twilight" (1), though they to persuade the bouncer because he thought that Ryoma was a little underage.

After some persuasion, they made it in the club. They settled in one of the 5 seat, couch style tables. They ordered a few bottled of tequila, vodka, mixers, shakers and some glasses. Billy was the best in making drinks, not to mention some killer ones. While Kevin was busy gulping down Billy's killer drinks, Ryoma headed to the dance floor. It wasn't long before a few girls were grinding on him, both front and back. Ryoma didn't mind. He was a very good dancer and did satisfy the girls hitting on him. After a few songs, the prodigy got tired and sat down by the bar. The bartender quickly made his way in front of Ryoma and mixed up a Screwdriver.

"What's this for?" Ryoma asked, sniffing the drink

"I was asked to give it to you. Don't ask who. I was asked not to tell." The bartender winked and made his way to accommodate the other customers.

_Weird… Oh well, since I'm famous, that means I get a lot of free stuff… I wonder if it's a hottie…_

Before Ryoma was able to drink from it, his phone rang again. The name _Billy_ appeared, though it wasn't really a surprised.

_Kevin passed out. I'll give out a thousand bucks if it's otherwise._

"Yeah?"

"Kevin passed out."

_Bingo!_

"I know. You're taking him home?"

"Yeah. You okay if I leave you?"

"No worries bro. I'm cool. Oh yeah, after he wakes up, give him chocolate cake. It always keeps his nerves down. And if ever I don't answer the phone tomorrow, it means I got laid."

"Fuck off, Ryoma. But thanks for the advice. Later."

"Later."

He flipped his phone back to his pocket and drank the Screwdriver straight. After that drink, he ordered for tequila. As soon as the drink arrived, a tall young man walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. The young boy jumped up and turned to face the stranger. The man was a handsome lad. He stood a good 6'1, had a sun-kissed complexion, bright emerald green eyes and chestnut brown hair with bangs covering a part of his face. He was wearing a loose black shirt and baggy pants with a pair of black sneakers. Another man was beside him, who was about 5'11 in height, has a pale complexion; blazing red hair cut short, gleaming hazel eyes. He was wearing a body fit white shirt, tight fit jeans and blue All Star Chuck Taylor's.

"How you doing Ryoma?"

_Man! Who was that?? Oh, it's just Aki… God he scared me to death!!_

"Don't scare me like that Aki! I felt my heart just stopped for a while. Hey Alex…"

The red head called Aki laughed. "Sorry. Anyway, congratulations on the win."

"Thanks. Wasn't really that great. It was only Kevin after all."

_Yeah… ONLY Kevin…. No biggie…_

Aki just smiled and ordered a bottle of Vodka and a shot glass, seeing that Ryoma already had his. Ryoma looked at the bottle and gulped his alcohol down. He then stood up and excused himself, saying that he'll just go to the restroom. Aki narrowed his eyes as the other boy went off. Alex then sat himself down beside the now empty seat of Ryoma, took a pill and cracked it in Ryoma's glass, then poured some vodka in it. After Ryoma came back, he gave the drugged alcohol to the boy.

"Here, cheers."

Ryoma got the shot glass and gulped it down in one go. He blew off some air as he swallowed the burning alcohol. It wasn't long before the drug took effect. His vision became blurred and his hearing temporarily impaired. The last thing he heard was when Aki and Alex was shaking him and asking if he's alright.

Ryoma squinted as he tried to adjust to his surroundings. Blue wallpaper, tennis posters, bedside table with a red lava lamp and black cordless phone, white closet- it was no mistake. He was in his room. But how he got here, he had no idea. A breeze came gushing in the room, and chills suddenly crept up his skin. He looked down on himself and saw that he was in a rather uncomfortable position- his legs were tied to each of the post of his bed, his wrist were bounded together and to top it all off, he was butt naked.

_Where the hell am I?? Wait… It's my room… How did I get here?? Let me think… I went to the bar with Billy and Kevin… Kevin got drunk and Billy drove him home… Aki and Alex came up to me and offered me a drink…. And then what?? Shit!! Wait… I hear voices…_

"Seems like he's awake. That's a weak drug you gave him." A voice said from afar

"If I gave him a strong one, then he'll be playing sleeping beauty for the rest of our escapade." Another voice said.

_I know these voices…. Wait… I'm all tied up and…. Naked?? Voices…Those voices are familiar…._

"Let me go!!" Ryoma managed to squeak.

Both men laughed and walked near the helpless boy. The two of them got rid of their clothes ages ago. Ryoma looked at them with mixed confusion and horror.

"Alex Rayne… Aki Tsubasa… What the fuck do you want from me?"

"What do we want?? We want to fuck you." Alex laughed and then suddenly stopped. "We're sick and tired of your cockiness! We want you to disappear from the Pro Tennis circuit forever."

"Yeah and how to do that… Well, a little persuasion will do…" Aki said, finally crushing his lips on the younger ones.

It was a bruising kiss. After Aki pulled out, Ryoma's lips were swollen and a bruise was slightly forming. Alex smirked and pulled the boy up, then down in an uncomfortable position- his head down on the floor and his stomach on the rim of the bed; his feet were still tied to the posts. Alex stood in front of Ryoma's face and shoved his growing manhood in the boy's mouth, gagging him with every thrust. Aki on the other hand positioned himself on his rear end and entered the boy raw. Ryoma screamed under the cock that was intruding him as hot tears flowed down from his eyes. It was painful like hell. He pounded his fist on the floor, even though it was bounded together until they bleed. Alex smirked and grabbed a fistful of his hair and shoved deeper, while Aki dug his nails on his waist and thrust more. It was painstakingly long for Ryoma, but for the other two, it was a quick one. A few more thrusts and both reached their climax; Alex in Ryoma's mouth and Aki in the boy's entrance. Aki pulled out and stood beside the bed. Alex also pulled out, freeing Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma spit the sticky substance in his mouth and retorted.

"Stop it! Please!!" Ryoma begged. His eyes that burned were now dull.

"Sorry Ryoma. We can't stop…. " Alex said as he laughed hysterically.

He climbed up the bed and entered Ryoma. This time, it was a bit easy since there was a fair amount of lubrication. Ryoma screamed and begged to stop. He closed his eyes and cried out, pounding his bleeding fist again and again on the floor. Aki searched the room while Alex was screwing the boy senselessly. Aki soon found Ryoma's tennis bag and pulled out his red tennis racket. He let Alex finish up before holding the shaking Ryoma down. He then pushed the handle of the tennis racket in the boy's used entrance. Ryoma looked back in horror as he saw the tennis racket was being used. He pushed and pulled the racket in and out, deeper and harder up to the point of bleeding. He continued the action until Ryoma soon reached his climax and passed out crying. Aki laughed and kept the racket in him, while leaving the poor boy in his position. The two older men cleaned themselves before dressing up and leaving the house.

"See you on Saturday, Ryoma Echizen."

**Author's Note:**

(1) Silver Twighlight does not exists...

**Read and Review everyone!! Well... I'm hoping you do...**

**Domo...**

**xoxo,**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	2. Sudden Withdrawal

**Disclaimer: As much as I wanted to own PoT, sadly, I don't... I do own some of the characters...  
**

I hope you like the story so far... I actually feel kinda sorry for Ryoma... Oh well, where's the fun if it's not like that? Right?

Anyway... On with the story...

**Chapter 2: Sudden Withdrawal**

Ryoma cracked his eyes open. _Was it all a dream?_ He tried to get up, but to his horror, his hands were still tied together. He bit it down to release his wrists. He got up, but felt an uncomfortable intrusion at his rear end. He looked back and saw his tennis head poking out. He pulled it out and felt the handle slowly exit him. Ryoma's eyes twitched a little as the handle was sliding out of him. As soon as it was out, he tried to sit up back on the bed. But, he jumped up because his backside hurts badly. He bore the pain and untied his ankles, which were now marked with bruises. He looked at his now not so pristine covers.

_Blood and something sticky._ _Was it from me?_ _Damn, I need to change the covers. But I'm hurting so bad. I can't move… _

Even though Ryoma was aching, he still forced himself up and got into the shower. He scrubbed himself until he bled from it. He then went out and got into a pair of pajama pants and a loose shirt. He threw the bloody sheets and his stained tennis racket for the garbage guy to collect and changed it with baby blue covers. He just lay down without even eating or drinking. His phone kept ringing, but he did not even bother answering who that is. Right now, he wanted to be alone…

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

Ryoma woke up after a few hours of nightmare haunted sleep. He sat up and held the sheets hard, his forehead was glistening with cold sweat, his eyes were bloodshot and his shirt was sticking to him like glue. He held his forehead on his hand and tried to slow down his breathing.

_Calm down, Ryoma. You just need a break. Japan might do you good. But where to stay?? Oh yeah, my stupid oyaji bought me that condominium unit. I need to leave, pronto! I can't stay here any longer! This will drive me nuts!!_

Ryoma picked up the cordless phone and dialed for the airline ticketing agency. He booked the earliest flight for Japan, which was leaving that night, even if he had to pay double for the business class. He then asked one of the shipping agents to fly his car to Japan. He gave the address of his unit in Japan. After all the negotiations, he quickly got his suitcase and packed all his clothes, accessories and out of his habitual routine, his tennis bag. After he finished packing, he took out a piece of paper and started to write a note to Kevin and Billy.

_Kevin and Billy,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave urgently. Something came up and I need to attend to it. I'm going to Japan for a while. I'm sorry if this cost us our loss in the doubles match, but right now, I'm not well enough to play. Kevin, I've known you for the past seven years we've been friends, please don't look for me. I assure, I AM in Japan and I'll call you as soon as I am feeling well. Billy, stop Kevin if ever he will have tantrums after reading this letter. I'm really sorry… Both of you…_

_Take care of yourselves. And Kevin… Stop drinking too much. It's not good for you. Things might happen to you if you're too drunk._

_Ryoma. _

Ryoma sighed after finishing the letter. He then took a quick shower again, and then put on the clothes that he set aside when he was packing- a pair of khaki pants, yellow collared shirt and his all time favorite white All Star Chuck Taylor's. He then faced the dresser mirror and styled his hair, though he ended up only messing it up. His appearance changed for the past few hours. His eyes were dull and his wrist were marked and bruised. He got his white cap and his big sunglasses, just a precaution in case the media spotted him in the airport. He picked up his luggage and went out of his room. He then left the letter on top of the coffee table. It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and his flight was 8. Before leaving his house, he picked up his wallet (which is filled with gold international credit cards) from the countertop and pocketed it along with his cell phone.

_Good bye…_

The young tennis prodigy called a cab and asked it to drive him to the airport. He picked up his ticket and then checked in his luggage before walking into one of the cafes there. His stomach was already growling with hunger, but his appetites haven't seemed to come back yet. He ordered a BLT sandwich and a cappuccino, thinking that he will probably be fed in the airplane.

At 7:30 he already boarded the plane. He was given the window side seat, which was quite a relief for him because it gave him more time to mesmerize at the clouds on the way to Japan. A few people took the business class and Ryoma was really comfortable with it. As the plane started to move, he sighed and bid his last goodbye to the country. After they were served dinner of green salad, roast beef with mashed potato and gravy and some chocolate pudding, Ryoma fell fast asleep, and will soon wake up in a new country, a thousand miles away.

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

"WHERE THE FUCK IS RYOMA ECHIZEN?! HE SHOULD BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!!" Kevin yelled as he stomped around the player's bench. "BILLY! TRY CALLING HIM! I SWEAR I'M GONNA CUT OFF HIS HEAD WHEN WE GET HOME!"

Billy ran to Kevin's side and tried to calm down the young boy who was throwing tantrums. He called Ryoma's phone for the hundredth time the past hour, but the other boy's phone was inaccessible. The 15-minute grace period that was given to Kevin was already up, and the match was forfeited, victory to the opposing pair. Alex Rayne and Aki Tsubasa smiled at the furious blond, while Kevin just walked past them.

"Billy, can you drive me to Ryoma's house?" Kevin asked a little calm now.

_Ryoma… I'm worried… What happened?_

Billy just nodded as he helped his lover fix his things. As they drove to Ryoma's house, Kevin was calling Ryoma's phone every five seconds. His anger now turned to concern. It was not like Ryoma to turn off his cell phone. They even tried calling his house, but again, no answer. As soon as they arrived, Kevin was the first to hop out of the car and barge in the house. Kevin was surprised at the emptiness of it. He called a few times, but no reply. He then looked in every room, but Ryoma was nowhere to be found. Kevin finally gave up his search and finally sat down on the couch. Billy was already seated down and in his hand was a note.

"Kevin, you better read this."

Billy handed him Ryoma's note. Kevin's eyes widen as he finished it. He read it again and again and again, trying to absorb the message that his brain was refusing to accept. He leaned back on the couch and gritted his teeth. He crumpled the note and threw it with force, trying to channel his anger in it. Billy just sighed. Knowing Kevin's stubbornness, he'll surely book a flight to Japan. And he was not mistaken. Kevin headed for the nearest phone, but Billy stopped him.

"Remember what Ryoma said. You got to calm down, Kev. Maybe Ryoma wants to settle things first on his own. I'm sure he'll contact us the moment he's ready to tell us what happened to him."

"But Billy…"

"No 'Buts' Kev. Now, let's go home."

Billy dragged Kevin to his car and drove to their flat. Kevin fell asleep on the way, but Billy was thinking while he drove, pondering if Kevin's intuition was right…

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

_We are now landing at Narita International Airport. (1) Please place your seats on the upright position, open your window shades and stow away the tray tables. Please be reminded that all cellular phones and electronic gadgets are to be kept closed until the plane comes into a full stop. Thank you for flying Japan Airlines and we hope to see you again soon._

Ryoma cracked his eyes open as one of the flight attendant shook him up. The flight was a very comfortable one. After he left the plane and took his luggage, he availed the limousine service to drive him to his condominium unit, the Tsubasa Towers. He walked to the receptionist and confirmed his stay. The receptionist seemed to know him, the all time tennis superstar. Ryoma begged for her to stop, but the receptionist kept blabbing. Ryoma had to stop the girl from making a scene, so he walked around the table and gave her a full kiss on the lips. The girl was definitely shocked and surprised how Ryoma was a good kisser. The prodigy pulled back and sighed.

"My car will be brought here any time this week. It's a red Porsche with a plate number of JV5864."

"Echizen-san, here are your key cards. Your unit is on the 10th floor, number 1098. Call us if you need anything else."

"I need someone to bring my luggage up."

"Right away."

A bellboy followed Ryoma to his condominium/suite. After his luggage was settled was settled in, he gave the boy a 10 tip and sent him away. Ryoma then entered and then locked the door behind him. He then unpacked, making the room as similar as the one he had in the US. He hid his tennis bag in one of the closets. After finishing up, he slumped on his bed and started to doze off quickly.

_Need to sleep… Jet lag… is setting in…_

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

Ryoma was suddenly awakened by a knock on his door the following day. His eyes flicked open and he got up, scratching his messy hair. He rubbed his eyes and lazily made his way to the door. As soon as he opened it, the receptionist came and hugged him, causing the both of them to fall down on the floor. Ryoma then stood the both of them up.

"Itai! Don't come hugging me like that!" Ryoma said, still rubbing his back

"Gomen!! But I have the keys to your car now… It's parked in Basement 1, parking space number 301."

"Thanks, now if you excuse me…"

Ryoma shoved the annoying receptionist away and closed the door in front of her, then locking it. He then took a long, hot bath. After finishing up, he dried himself and got into a pair of black loose pants, blue collared shirt and his favorite sneakers. He then took his cap and his sunglasses and went to his car. He revved up the engine and drove out of the building. He stopped by to a convenience store and bought some of his all time favorite Ponta and some groceries for him to cook up while he's staying in the condominium. As he was waiting for the cashier to finish punching in the items that he bought, his eyes then traveled to the boxes of cigarettes at the back of the counter.

_I must be crazy to even try it…_

"A pack of Luckies please… And lighter… How much will that be?"

_I am crazy…_

"1000 yen."

Ryoma handed the cash and got his goods. He opened a can of Ponta and started drinking the grape flavored drink. He then made his way to his car and set down the can to one of those cup holders and the other things at the back seat. He then drove to one of his favorite spots, the river side. He felt a little nostalgic since it was where he saw his Kaidoh-sempai and Inui-sempai train before. After parking his car in a safe place, he lay down on the grass and lit a stick of Lucky Strike. He puffed in and blew a smoke ring.

_Hey, it's not the bad… Smoking somehow relaxes me…_

He kept his hat down and started to doze off, the cigarette still in his mouth…

**Author's Note:**

(1) It's what I remembered in the Tennis no Oujisama series.

**Well? What do you think?**

**Read and Review everyone!! Well... I'm hoping you do...**

**Domo...**

**xoxo,**

**maiden.blooddragons  
**


	3. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you I don't own PoT!! :(**

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings**

"Mitsu-chan… You want a ride??" A voice said from afar, a rather sexy, demanding and surprisingly familiar voice. To Ryoma's dismay, it woke him up.

"Keigo!! Stop calling me that. It's either Kunimitsu or Tezuka, but ABSOLUTELY NOT Mitsu-chan. Do I look like a kitten to you?" Another voice called out. It was a deep, powerful voice that even Ryoma bowed down to.

_Calling Atobe by his first name is rare… But giving Tezuka a baby nickname like that…. It's not everyday you could hear that…_

"Demo…"

_Buchou and Monkey King are… together? Am I missing something here?? Wait… I need to get out of here…I don't want them to see me…_

Ryoma threw his cigarette, stood up and drove away, but to his disappointment, a black limousine was blocking his way. He honked a few times, but the car is not moving. He blew his horn longer, which clearly annoyed the man standing on the sidewalk and the man inside the car. The man standing outside was a total hunk. He stood 5'7 to 5'8, had auburn colored hair, hazel eyes shielded by a pair of eyeglasses, was wearing a varsity uniform and jacket that bore the label Tokyo University Tennis Club, and a tennis bag hanging on his left shoulder. The man who just stepped out of the car and stood beside him was standing a few inches shorter than the other man, had charcoal black hair, pointy dark blue eyes, a tear mole on the right cheek, and was wearing the same outfit, though his bag is not in sight. They both approached Ryoma's driver side window, but as soon as they caught a glimpse of him, Ryoma switched his gear to reverse and drove off, leaving them standing dumb folded.

"Was that…" Atobe said in surprise, but Tezuka finished him off.

"Echizen Ryoma?"

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

_They didn't see me… Damn, I'm getting stressed… Luckies… Luckies… Where are you?? Ha! Found them!_

Ryoma groped around as he kept his eyes on the road. He finally got a hold of a stick and lighted it up quickly. He puffed a long one before he breathed out. He then remembered what he saw on the jacket. Both of the boys went to Tokyo University. Suddenly, out of the blue, he thought of enrolling in the same university, just for fun.

_Maybe I can get into that university… Take up… What?? International Studies sounds good… And easy… Yeah… I could ace that class… It's still early. I can still enroll._

Ryoma drove to the well-known Tokyo University. He was surprised that he knew how to get there, considering that it was after seven years that he last stepped in Tokyo. He made his way to the Registrar's office and filed his application for enrollment. He was asked to take the test on the spot, but Ryoma passed easily, since it was only International Studies. He then followed the enrollment procedure and he was given permission to go to school after a week. He then went to the school's store and availed of their uniform and his books. After, he drove off and went to his house. (1)

_Better check on my mail. It's a good thing I remembered to pack my notebook._

Ryoma went to his closet and retrieved his green Mac Book. He opened it and accessed his mail through Wi-Fi. As soon as he opened his Yahoo! Mail, 40 unread messages popped in. Most of them came from Kevin. As he read one after the other, he felt a tinge of guilt for leaving his blonde friend behind. He could just imagine the blonde's fury while writing the messages to him. Then at the bottom of the pile of messages, two were from different senders. One was from Billy, and the other was from an unknown source. He then opened the one from Billy.

_Ryoma,_

_How are you doing in Japan? Everything treating you well? If it is, that's good. Kevin's worried sick. He's drinking every night from the day that you forfeited the match! Ryoma, I'm worried too. Please contact me if ever you received this message. When are you coming back Ryoma? You promised you'd contact us after you've settled things. Please hurry up…_

_Take care always…_

_Billy._

Ryoma sighed. _Thanks Billy. But I'm really sorry. I can't tell you what's going on now. _He then moved at his last message. It was from an unknown sender, but as soon as he opened it, he figured it out from who it was. His eyes widen as it saw the pictures in front of it. All the nightmares Ryoma was having seemed to have come back in a flash. It was pictures from the night… THAT night that he was raped. There were several snapshots of him wasted and used. Then there was a not attached to at the bottom of the pictures.

_These are pictures of the night we spent together. We had fun. Hope to do it again soon._

Ryoma just closed the window of the Yahoo! Mail, trying to ignore the uneasiness the messages brought him. To cool his nerves down, he decided to do some digging around about the Tokyo University. He learned about the curriculum and the type of students enrolled in it. Then at the site, there was a special section for the Tennis Club. Ryoma felt a little uneasy about tennis. The night was truly traumatic for him. He even felt that he wanted to quit the Tennis Circuit, but for now, he just wanted to satisfy his curiosity and check out the team.

_Team A:_

_Captain: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Line-up_

_Singles 1: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Singles 2: Fuji Syuusuke_

_Singles 3: Ibu Shiji_

_Doubles 1: Eiji Kikumaru-Oishi Shuiichiro _

_Doubles 2: Momoshiro Takeshi-Kaidoh Kaoru_

_Reserve: Kamio Akira_

_Team B:_

_Captain: Atobe Keigo_

_Line-up_

_Singles 1: Atobe Keigo_

_Singles 2: __Akutagawa Jirou _

_Singles 3: __Hiyoshi Wakashi _

_Doubles 1: Shishido Ryou-__Ohtori Choutarou _

_Doubles 2: __Mukahi Gakuto-Oshitari Yuushi _

_Reserve:__Kabaji Munehiro_

_Coach (e__s): Tarou Sakaki, Ryuzaki Sumire_

_Trainer / Date Specialist: Inui Sadaharu and __Yanagi Renji_

"I see… So it's divided into two teams now. It's cool… I wonder why Ibu, Kamio and Yanagi are separated from their teams… Ah, who cares…" Ryoma said as he stared at the pictures in the screen.

_Tennis… How ironic. I love the sport… But why is it that things happened to me because of it… What the heck am I thinking? Enrolling in that school…_

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

Kevin paced around his house. He rubbed his temples and looked at the phone. He then reached for it, but stopped, then paced again. Billy was watching him fromthe couch, following the blonde's movement and was on full alert, in case he needed to jump in and stop the blonde from making the phone call and book his flight to Japan.

"Think about it Kev. Japan's a big place. Where do you think you're going to look for him?" Billy asked, trying to convince Kevin to calm down and let things be.

"He could be in Tokyo. I mean, he lived in Tokyo before. Why not now?" Kevin replied arrogantly.

"Come on Kev, it was seven years ago. I'm sure the house that he used to stay in is already demolished or something."

"He lived in a temple. How can it be demolished?"

"Oh… Well, he might not be living in there anymore."

"But he might be living there now…"

"Don't be stubborn Kevin Smith."

_Woah! Billy getting furious! I gotta make him calm down. Things are going to get messy…_

"Sorry Billy. I won't pursue him anymore."

Billy sighed. Good thing he somehow delivered the message to the blonde blockhead. He then stormed up to his room. They shared the same house, but it seemed like it they were living in two different conjoined houses. One side was messy- bag of chips around, cans of Budweiser's everywhere, clothes scattered. This was Kevin's side. On Billy's side, everything was neat and orderly. Books are in place, clothes in the closet. Everything was in order and clean.

"Kevin, don't forget to clean your room. The last time I entered, I saw a pizza box and a mouse munching on the leftovers."

"Yeah… I heard you!!"

"You heard me and you will do it!!"

_Damn, he got me there. I have no choice then. Billy's smart._

Kevin groaned and proceeded on cleaning his room. He decided to let things be. At least Billy is not mad at him anymore. He first vacuumed the carpet, the under his bed. What Billy said was true. There were boxes of pizza and leftovers, cans of beer, even a dirt, old pair of socks. He held his breath and cleaned it up.

_Blame Ryoma… Blame Ryoma… He was the one who made this mess…_

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

Ryoma sneezed while cooking his dinner of Fettuccini Carbonara. He paused and thought that someone might be talking or thinking of him. As he finished plating the dish, he went to the fridge to get a can of Ponta and then proceeded to the living room. He turned on the TV, set the can of Ponta down the table beside the ashtray and cigarettes, and then started eating.

"_Kage Bunshin No Justu!"_

"Hey, it's my favorite TV show, Naruto!" (2)

After he finished eating, he washed the plates and then cleaned up the table. He got the pack of Luckies and the lighter, his I-pod and then went out to the terrace. He sat on the railing and lighted a stick. He leaned on the wall, plugged the earphones into his ears and stared at the stars as the song started to play in his ears.

_Sora wo miagereba_

_Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_Sou sou dakara boku mo_

_Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da_

_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

"Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau… Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_ (_I enclose my eyes and make a vow in my heart… And entrust that dreams to that shooting star.)" Ryoma repeated the lyrics

_Koko wa itsumo no kouen_

_Yakei ga mieru_

_Suberidai no ue_

_Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki_

_Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu_

_Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de_

_Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu_

_Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten_

_Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru_

_Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu_

_Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora_

_Chiisana koro no negaigoto_

_Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama_

Ryoma started to reminisce his days before he went pro. And what came to his mind were his junior high school days. The Seigaku Tennis Club. How he was treated as the baby of the regulars… And how his Kikumaru-sempai would come strangle him and he would act all mad, but deep down he felt welcomed.

_Sora wo miagereba_

_Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_Sou sou dakara boku mo_

_Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da_

_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

_Yoru no kousha nakama to shinobikomi_

_Koe wo hisome kanaame yojinobori_

_Hiruma to chigau kao no guraundo wo se ni_

_Mezashita basho wo "puuru" to iu na no umi_

_Mizugi nante mon wa nai kara minna suppadaka_

_Dareka ga kisei wo hasshite tobikonda_

_Yoru no tobari ni hibiku mizushibuki_

_Ato ni tsuzuke to bakari ni minna, issai ni haitte_

_Sora miage pukapuka ukanda_

_Me no mae ni aru hoshi wo nagame ooku no yume katariatte_

_Sagashita ne ano nagareboshi_

The times with his Momoshiro-sempai, Inui-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai was one that he can't afford to forget. He remembered how he and his Momo-chan-sempai would stop at the burger shop and eat on God-knows-how-many burgers, and will still feel hungry after the nth burger. Then, the next day, they would feel sick to their stomachs as they made their way to morning practice where Inui-sempai would threaten them with his vegetable juices and how Momo-chan-sempai would always find a way to pick a fight with Kaido-sempai.

_Sora wo miagereba_

_Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_Sou sou dakara boku mo_

_Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da_

_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

_Miageta sora ni musuu no hoshii_

_Ima mo mukashi mo kawaranai shi_

_Yume wa hate shinaku kuruoshikute_

_Ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii_

_Hey! Sonna ni utsumuite bakari icha_

_Mieru mono mo mienaku naru kara_

_Sora miagete keep your head up!!_

_Hey! "Miageta sora ni ima, nani wo omou?"_

_Itsuka kirameku ano hoshi no you ni..._

_I wanna shine_

The inner conscience in him started to speak to him. He felt the tinge of guilt that he's wasting his life, now that he's reached the top. But he argued that he can't go on… He hated tennis now. Because of tennis, things happened to him- unpleasant things that gave him nightmares every night. But his other self retorted. Why was he still thinking of the Seigaku Tennis Club up to now? It should have been buried in the past.

_Sora wo miagereba_

_Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_Sou sou dakara boku mo_

_Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da_

_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite (3)_

"I closed my eyes and make a vow in my heart… And entrust my dreams to that shooting star." Ryoma finished the song.

_Fuck this all!! I don't know what to do now… I don't want to play tennis anymore… I don't want anything to do with it!! I FUCKING HATE THAT SPORT! But… Why am I thinking about it??_

**Author's Note:**

(1) Time skipped. Obviously. It's tedious to write that in a longer one. Real life procedures take up more time. Bear with my laziness

(2) It's one of my favorites aside from Tennis no Oujisama.

(3) The title of the song is Nagareboshi, sung by Home Made Kazoku. It's the first ending theme of Naruto: Shippuden.

Ok... This is kinda lame... It ended with a song fic... And I rarely do that... Anyway... I'd love to hear comments from you... :)

**Read and Review everyone!! Well... I'm hoping you do...**

**Domo...**

Anyway, I'm planning to write an FF7 fic... Could you wonderful people help me with the pairings?? Cloud/Seph? Cloud/Zack? Cloud/Reno? Or all of them? Oneshot story or a long version... Help me!! :)

**  
xoxo,**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	4. Realization

**Disclaimer: Sadly... I still don't own PoT**

Sorry for the lame chapters... But I promise it will get better soon...

**Chapter 4: Realization**

Ryoma sat up on his bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4:30 AM. He was breathing hard and drenched with sweat. He held his head on his hand and gripped his hair tight. Another nightmare to ruin his sleep has haunted him. Ryoma was starting to get used to the nightmares. He already had circles under his eyes, he was a bit thinner that before, but still kept the physique of a Pro Tennis player. He decided a cold shower might bring him back to his senses. He went in the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped off his nightwear and stepped in. He stood still as cold water kept on dripping on his body. The nightmares were taking its toll on him. He let out a groan and cried out, kneeling on the bathroom floor. His tears were mixing with the cold water cascading down him.

_Ryoma, get a hold of yourself. You need to get ready for school, remember?_

He held on the shower knobs and pulled himself up. He shampooed his hair and then soaped his body. After rinsing, he wrapped the towel around his waist and used another towel to dry his hair and his upper body. He went to the sink and faced the mirror to brush his teeth. While brushing, he looked at himself carefully. He was still as good looking as before. The bruises on his wrist and ankles are not as visible now, but some scratch marks are still visible. He flipped his hair as he spitted and washed his mouth with some water, and then wiped his mouth with a face towel. He proceeded to his room and started to change his clothes. He took out the uniform he bought a week ago: black trousers and white button up shirt with a matching red and black necktie. He put it on and then faced the mirror, trying to fix his necktie.

_Che! That's why I really hate ties…_

After some failed attempts, he just unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, pocketed his tie and proceeded to fix his hair. He took the hair gel and just messed his hair, but the effect was superb. He let some of the bangs cover part of his face. Then, he got his school bag, books, lighter, a pack of Lucky Strikes, wallet, and cell phone that he hadn't turned on for a while. He grabbed his keys and headed out. Taking his car with him, he drove to the Starbuck's café and decided to have some breakfast. He ordered a Grande-sized Mocha Frappucino and some chicken sandwich. He paid the bill and sat to one of the comfortable sofas outside where he can eat then smoke. As his coffee arrived, he started eating on his sandwich. After finishing his meal, he glanced on his watch. It was still too early for school. His classes start at 7:30 AM. It was only 6:45. He opted to stay in the café for a while and smoke some, before finishing his coffee. He got a stick and lighted it, then leaned back to his chair and crossed his legs.

_This is relaxing… Japan could really do me good. I think it was the right decision… Ah… It's almost time to leave. Better finish up…_

As he finished his cigarette, he took off with his coffee and drove to his school. Good thing that he decided to settle all things during enrollment. He easily passed through the security, seeing that he availed of the car pass. (1) He parked his car in the corner ad got out of it, carrying his bag with him. He took out his class schedule and headed to his first class, Spanish Language. He cocked his eyebrow as the made his way to the classroom. He saw the students were acting like some kids from prep school. All the girls were putting on their make-ups, and all the boys were playing with all their technology. Ryoma stepped into the room and everything fell silent. It seemed that all of his classmates recognized him. He sat in the corner, near the window and stared out to the sky. Most of the girls approached the brunet and crowded around him.

"Ne ne ne… Are you Echizen Ryoma-san??"

"Can I have your autograph??"

"Can I take a picture with you??"

"Echizen-san, look here."

_Don't these people know about "private space?" Ignore them, Ryoma. Act cold and aloof._

But, even though the girls were tried to get their attention, Ryoma just snorted and ignored them. He sighed as the girls suddenly stopped. He looked at the teacher's desk. Apparently, their sensei has arrived. They were all introduced and the class begun. First day wasn't that bad, but Ryoma was not in the mood of making some new friends just yet. He wanted to be detached to people. He learned not to trust people that easily, and he learned it the hard way. The whole morning proceeded peacefully and it's time for lunch. The prodigy decided to try the food in the cafeteria. He went in and saw only a few people eating there. His eyes wandered around, but his sight was caught by the large group sitting in the conjoined tables. They were all seated in pairs. Ryoma recognized the faces, but he didn't approach the table to greet them.

_So, the tennis team's a love nest? It's Oishi-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai, then Momo-chan-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai, Ibu-san and Kamio-san, Fuji-sempai and his otoutou, Yuuta-san, then the Hyotei people who I really don't know… And the main stars, Tezuka-buchou and Monkey King. So I was right, they are together. Che… I don't give a damn. Just get the food and get the hell out of here._

Ryoma approached the counter and ordered his meal of pasta with red sauce, garlic toast, a can of Ponta and some chocolate cake. He asked the lunch lady to pack it and walked out through the other exit, passing through the whole team, but trying not to catch their attention. But unlucky for Ryoma, two pairs of eyes were already eyeing on him.

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

It was already after school, and Ryoma decided to loiter around his school. He passed by the various clubs that are training on the outside school grounds. There was the boy's soccer team, the boy's baseball team, the mixed track and field and lastly, the boy's tennis team. As he passed by there, he noticed that the team was now divided into three. The regular teams A and B were practicing on one side of the tennis courts and were occupying four of it, while the non-regulars were occupying the remaining courts on the opposite side. Ryoma peeped into the regular's tennis training menu, and his sweat dropped at the sight that he saw. Most of them were in the ground, pale and holding a cup in hand. Yanagi Renji was standing behind Inui and was clearly terrified at the power of his vegetable juices. The brunet then noticed that the two captains were nowhere in sight. Shrugging the idea off, he made his way to one of the Sakura trees and decided to rest there for a while. He took out his pack of Luckies and lighted as stick. He leaned on the tree and started to wander off in space.

_I know deep inside me I hate tennis. If I hate tennis so much, then why do I feel a little nostalgic about the tennis team of this school? I even enrolled here by the mere sight of the school at the back of the regular's tennis uniform. Am I just running away from what happened to me? Am I afraid to just face them? Or am I just looking for some refuge… from the two men I've fallen for? Forget it Ryoma… That was seven years ago. They would have forgotten you by now… _

"Smoking is not allowed in the school grounds."

"Who the hell…"

Ryoma's eyes were opened wide. Standing before him was the captain of the Tokyo University Tennis Club, the almighty Tezuka Kunimitsu. Behind him was Atobe Keigo, whose arm was wrapped around Tezuka's shoulders. Ryoma quickly withdrew the cigarette from his lips and stood up to leave. But, Tezuka's hand was faster and grabbed the boy before he even had the chance to run away.

"Not so fast, Echizen. I need to report you to the sensei. Smoking is prohibited."

"Let him go… Mit- Tezuka. He's just a newbie. Send him off with a warning."

Tezuka sighed. The brunet was eyeing on both men standing before him. He wanted to wrap his arms around both of them, but he tried to suppress his raging hormones and kept a stern face on. Tezuka let go of his arm and Ryoma made his way to his car. Tezuka and Atobe's eyes followed the younger boy to the car. The parking wasn't far and both of them had a good view of the cars parked there. They noticed the Ryoma entered a red Porsche. As soon as Ryoma drove off, they got a glimpse of the plate number of the red car.

"So it is really Echizen that we saw before…"

"Ne, Mitsu-chan, why do you think Echizen is in Japan?"

"Beats me… Hey, I told you not to call me Mitsu-chan!!"

Atobe just stuck his tongue out, but Tezuka caught it in a fiery kiss, just to teach his Keigo not to stick his tongue out of he didn't want it to go in someplace he didn't expect…

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

_Damn it! They saw me!!_

Ryoma gritted his teeth as he stepped on the accelerator hard. He was driving 200km/hr. Even the police who were tailing him earlier already gave up. The boy groaned in frustration. He didn't know what's going with him anymore. He knows he hated tennis. His body was even rejecting the urge of playing, but why is it that his mind has not let go of the sport yet.

_Tennis… It's all that freaking tennis's fault! What happened to me that night… It's all because of tennis. But what was the purpose? Was it supposed to stop me from playing? Or was it to break me like this?_

The brunet decided to drive to one of the electronic store and buy a phone for him to use while he's still in Japan. As soon as he finished his purchase, he went straight home. He slumped himself on the bed. He lay still, but as he breathed in and out, his heart started to beat faster and faster. Thoughts came popping in his head. Images of the night he was raped zoomed in his mind. Was it changing him slowly? Or was he being eaten alive by it? He tried to test his luck and went to his closet where his tennis bag was buried in memories. He took out the tennis racket from the bag. All of a sudden, his body was shaking. The sight of the racket's handle gave him horrible thoughts. He kneeled down the floor, still shaking. He let go of the racket and cried out.

_I can't… I can't… I can't…_

Ryoma repeated it like a chant. He can't hold a racket anymore without having the fear of it. He then knew the real purpose of the two pros done to him. They want to break him, break his confidence, break his sanity, and break all of him. He cursed out loud. He then knew and understood now. He hated tennis because he feared that playing it might lead to something undesirable.

_They didn't want me to quit the match or the Pro Tennis Circuit. They wanted me to quit tennis for the rest of my life._

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

Few weeks had passed, and Ryoma developed a new habit. He was now drinking, and a lot to boot. He would often wake up hugging the toilet bow with his insides floating on the toilet water. He would come to school late and would even look wasted. The other students did not even bother to ask the boy what had happened to him. Knowing his attitude, he would probably ignore them. It was hard for Ryoma to accept things that are happening to him, now that he understood all the causes of it. Ryoma has changes drastically. He was more unsociable, unapproachable and now, he is wasting his life. Thoughts of suicide crept into his mind. And he did try to cut himself. But as soon as he saw blood oozing from his wrists, he would cover it and stop the bleeding. Blood reminded him of THE night. How he laid on the blood-stained sheets, and his tennis racket covered with his own crimson liquid.

_I'm really going into the pits…_

Ryoma sighed. He was going to take a cold shower. After pulling himself together, he managed to flush down the mess he made and decided to get ready for school. He proceeded with his daily routine: take a cold shower, dress up, drive by a convenience store and then to school. He spent most of his time on the rooftop where few people came by. He would usually stand by the wire fence and smoke his lungs out. By this time, he could finish a whole pack of Lucky Strikes in one sitting.

_Not that I care about myself anymore… I just want to forget… That's all._

Ryoma lighted the last stick of the pack. As he puffed in some, the rooftop door swung open. Ryoma turned around and was surprised with what he saw. He tried to run from him, but the other man was standing by the door, preventing the brunet from going anywhere. With much effort, Ryoma calmed himself and surrendered, sitting back to where he stood.

"What do you want from me, Atobe…"

**Author's Note:**

(1) It works that way in our school.

Alas!! Atobe and Echizen meet face to face... Hmm... I wonder what will happen next... Well, I know... So you just have to find out...

Again... Sorry for the lame chapters... But the next ones would be quite interesting... Well, I'll try to make it one...

**Read and Review everyone!! Well... I'm hoping you do...**

**Domo...**

**xoxo,**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	5. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT... As much as I wanted to, it's not mine... T.T**

**Chapter 5: Confrontations**

"Just a little chat Echizen. That's all ore-sama wants."

Atobe was still cocky as he was before. Ryoma just snorted at him as he puffed in half of the stick. He wasn't up for a little chat with the Monkey King of Hyotei. In fact, he didn't want to see his stupid face and the stupid grin plastered on it. Atobe made his way beside Ryoma and sat down beside him.

"Ore-sama doesn't want you to smoke when ore-sama is talking to you."

_Ore-sama, ore-sama…. Ore-sama my ass…. Now leave me alone!!_

Ryoma just ignored Atobe's comment. He kept puffing in and breathing out. He closed his eyes and decided to lie back on the floor, watching the movements of the clouds. He looked at Atobe's profile. He grew over the seven years, his hair was still the same, but his body frame was definitely something to brag about. Atobe turned around and faced Ryoma.

"Ne, Echizen. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see Japan. Is that bad?" Ryoma replied nonchalantly.

"Why are you smoking?"

"Got a problem with it?"

"When have you started smoking?"

"Just recently."

"Why are you not talking to us?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Why aren't you playing tennis?"

_Ok, that does it! I'm really out of here…._

That was the bottom line. They were going to talk about tennis. Ryoma's mind blocked of the idea. He stood up and stormed out, leaving Atobe behind. Atobe, on the other hand, knew he hit the bull's eyes. He and Tezuka noticed the drastic change in the boy. How he would ignore them, and even hide at the sight of them. The other regulars also saw Echizen walking around the grounds, thought the boy just walk past them. The behavior caught the entire regular's attention, moreover, the two captains'. And the fact that he wasn't playing tennis was very suspicious.

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

"Tezuka… We need to talk."

For the first time, Atobe decided to drive his own car, a silver Jaguar. Tezuka, who was walking out the gate nodded at Atobe. It was the first time he saw his lover this concerned, and this serious. It had come to a point that he drove his car just to talk to him. Tezuka stepped in the passenger's side of the car and Atobe drove to the river side, a quite scenic spot since it's almost sundown.

"I saw Echizen earlier this day…"

"What happened?"

"He's changed, Kunimitsu. I tell you. If you saw him up close, his eyes were dull, he was thinner now, and there are even scars on his wrists. He's got a problem. I can feel it."

"So, you think he came back to Japan because he wants to solve his problem??"

"Why do you think he came to Japan anyway? Sightseeing? I don't think so…"

"But we can't be sure of that yet Keigo. We can't be even sure if he _is_ facing problems."

"Then explain why he's avoiding us. I know he respects you a lot. And I also know he has a good relationship with the other regulars…"

"Come to think of it, he never greets even Momoshiro."

"Think about it Kunimitsu. He isn't playing tennis anymore. Why isn't he playing tennis? I mean, we practically play tennis everywhere. In school, in the street courts… We haven't seen that brat anywhere. Besides, being a Pro at his age, he sure has a great tennis sense. If we even X-rayed his brain, it would turn out to be a tennis ball."

"You have a point Keigo."

Then there was silence. The two of them sat together, watching the sun disappearing from their sight. Both of them realized how much they cared for the boy. They looked at each other and sighed. They seemed to have a fair understanding of what's going on.

"You still love him, ne Kunimitsu?"

"And I could say the same for you, Keigo."

"Why don't we help him? You know figure out what's going on with him."

"But what about…"

"Don't worry about it Mitsu-chan. I still love you…. Unless a threesome will bother you so much…"

Tezuka chuckled. Typical Atobe. He is always getting what he wants. After all, he also wanted Ryoma. He loved the boy ever since he was a Junior High Freshman. It had been seen years. He waited seven years for a chance like this. He never really told him how much he loved him. Atobe was the same. They just both agreed to go out together to wait for Ryoma. But as years passed, they soon learned to love each other, though their feelings for the younger boy haven't changed a bit.

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

It was the beginning of a new semester and Ryoma decided to enroll in the same subjects he did for the first semester and with it added a new subject, Advanced English. It was a new subject offered, and all year levels are welcome to enroll in the course. He didn't enroll for the interaction. He enrolled because he mastered the English language.

Everyone proceeded to the room where the class is going to be held. He was surprised when he saw the entire tennis club (with Yuuta) enrolled for the course. They were all circled in a group with Tezuka and Atobe in the center. He just walked past them and took a seat at the back corner. Their teacher arrived, and his eyes widen by the sight of his new professor.

"Welcome to Advanced English everyone. My name is Alex Rayne. You should address me as Mr. Rayne and not Rayne-sensei. Am I understood?"

All of the students took their seat, occupying the first four rows, leaving Ryoma alone on the sixth. Alex approached the frightened brunet. Ryoma was very pale. Cold sweat glistening on his forehead and his palms were beginning to get sweaty. Alex bent down and whispered something to Ryoma.

"I'm so glad you enrolled my course, Ryoma. We'll surely have fun."

"Now then, Mr. Echizen. Please move on the front row with your other classmates."

_This can't be… This really can't be… Alex Ryane… is my professor… _

Ryoma didn't want to move, but an iron grip on his hand pulled him out of the chair and sat him down on the seat beside Tezuka. The boy didn't move at all for the entire lecture. Every time he was asked to recite, he would stand up, his knees shaking and stammer the answer. Everyone was surprised by Ryoma's behavior. It seemed eternity, but the bell soon rang. All of them stood up, but Alex called out to Ryoma.

"Mr. Echizen, a word."

"But… Mr. Rayne…"

"No buts, Mr. Echizen."

As the students left the room one by one, Ryoma was getting more and more worried. Tezuka looked back, before he made his way to the cafeteria. Ryoma kept his head bent down, his fists were balled in front of him and his body seemed to be trembling with fright. Alex locked the door behind him and made his way to Ryoma. At the sound of the lock clicking, Ryoma jumped a little and brought himself to look at the man walking towards him. Alex stopped right in front of his desk. He slammed his hand on the desk and cupped the boy's chin with another. He crushed his lips on the trembling brunet and started nipping on the lower lip.

"Don't worry, this will be quick."

Alex picked up Ryoma and made him face the wall. He then roughly pulled Ryoma's pants down along with his boxers. He quickly undid his pants and pulled out his aching manhood. Without warning, he shoved himself deep into the boy's scarred entrance. Ryoma screamed out in pain, and Alex seemed to disapprove of it. He pinned the boy with his weight and gagged him with a handkerchief. He tied the handkerchief tight, causing some difficulty with the boy's breathing. Alex then proceeded on pounding Ryoma. He held on his waist and started moving fast. A burning sensation crept through Ryoma as he bit and screamed through his gag. Hot tears cascaded down his face. Alex the bit on the boy's exposed neck. He nibbled and sucked on it, marking his territory. Alex's thrusts deeper harder and stronger, hitting Ryoma's prostrate in the process. Intense pain flowed through the boys system, causing him to scream louder. With some more hard and deep thrusts, Alex reached his climax and released his load in Ryoma. A faint blush was painted across Ryoma's face as Alex pulled out. The older man pulled up his pants and helped the younger boy's in his. He then laughed and went out of the room.

"I look forward to our next class Ryoma."

Ryoma sat on the corner as he took of the gag that was tied tight. Marks were left on his cheeks. His eyes were a little swollen because of crying, but he was still crying up to now. He tucked his legs close to him and started to cry louder. He didn't care if someone saw him. He just wanted a time for himself, for him to release the suppressed fear that was now become true.

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

Ryoma went out of the room after spending the whole break time crying. He still has a long day ahead of him. He has gym class from 10:30 to 12:30, then Algebra from 1:00-4:00, and Psychology from 4:00-7:00 after it. (1) He decided to skip it and find a secluded area to clear his mind. He went to one of his favorite spots of the school, the Sakura tree facing the tennis courts. He went there are sat beside it, not even bothering to get a light to relax him. He again tucked his legs to he chest and rested his head on it. Faint sobs were coming out from his lips. He can't control it; he had to let it go. All of a sudden, a hand tapped Ryoma by the shoulder.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" (2)

Ryoma lifted his tear streaked face. His eyes came into contact with a pair of hazel one's. It was Tezuka. He tried to suppress his sobs, but failed. He just bent his head down and cried. Tezuka felt a little sorry for the crying boy, so he kneeled down and wrapped his arms around him. Ryoma's wall seemed to have crumbled down as he flung himself to the other and cried out loud. The older man sighed as he let the crying brunet relieve himself of some burden. He patted Ryoma's head as he cried on him, wetting his shirt in the process, but now, he didn't mind. Ryoma held on Tezuka for dear life. He was holding Tezuka's shirt as he cried himself to oblivion. After a full thirty minutes of crying, Ryoma seemed to have calmed down. When Tezuka felt the crying stopped, he looked down and saw the crying boy already asleep.

"Mitsu-chan, there you are. I was looking all over…"

Atobe called him, but Tezuka put a finger on his lips and silenced his demanding lover. As Atobe approached him, he saw the sleeping boy in Tezuka's arms. He was about to get furious. But when he saw the slight wetness on Tezuka's shirt, he stopped abruptly.

"Was Echizen…Crying??"

Tezuka looked at Ryoma before answering his lover. He patted his head and caressed his hair. He brought a hand to the flushed cheeks and wiped the tears for him. He then looked at Atobe with worry painted on his face.

"Yes, he was. And I really don't know the reason why…"

**Author's Note:**

(1) That's my brother's schedule for his first year of college.

(2) Literally translated as "Are you alright?"

So? What do you think? Yeah... Ryoma's really a wimp right now... Poor Ryo...

**Read and Review everyone!! Well... I'm hoping you do...**

**Domo...**

**xoxo,**

maiden.blooddragons


	6. Trials

**Disclaimer: I really wished I own PoT... But I don't... sobs**

**To all my friends who flooded my phone inbox: **I won't tell if the story has a lemon scene it it, ok?? It's for me to know and you to find out... I'll be spoiling the fun if I did tell where the lemon scenes would show up...

Anyway... Read my NaruxSasu story ok? _First Aid_.

Enough with the blabbing... On with the story!!

**Chapter 6: Trials**

Tezuka and Atobe didn't want to wake Ryoma up. They the decided it was best for them to bring Ryoma to one of their houses. Since Atobe's house is nearer, they decided it was the best choice. Tezuka carried the sleeping boy on his back while Atobe thought of checking the classroom for his belongings. As soon as he got a hold of it, he went down to rejoin Tezuka and waited for the limousine to pick them up. The ride to Atobe's house was a quiet one. Tezuka was holding Ryoma while he leaned on Atobe's shoulder. Finally, the arrived in Atobe's and Tezuka carried the younger boy to Atobe's room. The other went to his servants and asked them to bring up some hot soup and a basin of ice cold water with a face towel. He went up in his room and checked on the two.

"How is he?"

"He's still sleeping, but he's burning up. I think he has a fever."

A servant knocked and brought in what Atobe asked. She set them on the spare table and bowed to their Young Master before heading out. Tezuka dipped the towel in the ice cold water and squeezed the excess before placing the cold fabric on the boy's forehead. Tezuka then sat on one of Atobe's recliner. His lover then approached him and gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"Relax Mitsu-chan. He'll be alright."

"You should have seen him earlier… He was really… broken. I don't know. But seeing him cry like that…"

"Mitsu-chan…"

Their conversation was cut when they heard a groan coming from the boy on bed. Both of them quickly stood up and approached Ryoma, watching if he will soon open his eyes. And they were not mistaken. Ryoma opened his golden cat eyes. He blinked once, then twice before opening them fully. He frowned at the sight of the two boys, but he's too hurt to go anywhere.

"Relax Echizen. You're in my place."

Atobe started. He helped the brunet sit up as Tezuka brought him the soup that was prepared for him. It was a Cream of Mushroom soup, which had a thick and whitish texture. At the sight of this, Ryoma felt his insides contract to the brink of nauseating. Atobe patted his back until he managed to stabilize his breathing. Tezuka tried to feed him, but he turned his head to the other way, refusing to take the thick liquid in his mouth. Finally, the older man gave up on feeding him.

"I'm going home..."

"Oh no you won't, Echizen..."

But Ryoma was being stubborn. He got out of the sheets and stood up. But after a few steps, he collapsed on the floor, panting and trying to catch his breath. His vision became hazy. The two captains sighed at the sight of his arrogance and helped him back on the bed. They leaned his back on the wall as one of them pulled the blanket over his shivering body.

"I told you not to go. You have a fever and you have no choice but to stay here, unless you want us to drive you to your place. But either way, both of us are going to stay by your side. Ne, Tezuka?"

Tezuka nodded in approval. Ryoma looked at both of them and calmed down. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. He sure did felt himself burn up. His body felt weak, like he trained for a week without breaks.

"Atobe… Buchou… Arigatou…"

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

Ryoma cracked his eyes open. It was already the following morning and he felt a little energized now. As he shifted his position to a more comfortable one, he saw Atobe sleeping on a chair with his head on the bed and Tezuka sleeping on the recliner with a medical book at hand. Atobe felt a sudden movement, and he slowly woke up.

"Echizen, you're up. Thank goodness…"

"Huh?"

"We were worried sick! You were groaning and then twisting and turning on the bed, holding the blankets tight. Must have been a nightmare… And then when we touched you, you were really burning up. Tezuka was finding ways to lower your temperature. Good thing it worked. We then agreed that if you don't wake up by morning, we'll bring you straight to the hospital."

_They were worried about me? How come? They spent the night watching over me… I don't understand. They're together, right? Clearly they are… But, they worried about me… Maybe because they're just my sempais. I mean I'd do the same for my kouhais… It's just a sempai-kouhai relationship. Yeah…_

"Echizen? Are you alright? You're like… spaced out… Wait, I have to wake Tezuka up…"

Atobe stood up and walked to the other captain, who was still sleeping soundly. He shook him gently, emitting a groan from the sleeping boy. He grabbed his glasses from the table and wore them. His eyes brightened when he saw Ryoma was already wide awake.

"Echizen. I see you're already awake."

Ryoma just shrugged his shoulders. He was confused: confused of the feeling that the two captains are channeling to him. He gave a curt nod to Tezuka. He then stood up and walked over to Ryoma's bedside. He placed a hand over the younger boy's forehead, checking his temperature. Ryoma blushed at the simple gesture.

"Good. At least your temperature's gone down a little… But you still have a fever. I guess you wanted to get your car now and go home."

Ryoma nodded in reply. His speech seemed to be temporarily impaired. He watched the two captains fix his things before they helped him up and walked him to Atobe's limousine. The drive to the University was quick. Ryoma's vision was still a blur. He tried to keep his head still, not wanting to bother the two anymore. Ryoma got off the car with Atobe and Tezuka tailing behind him. The younger boy looked at them with a big question mark on his face.

"I told you. We're going with you. Your fever's not gone yet."

Atobe patted his back and smiled. Ryoma just replied with a straight face. They all walked to Ryoma's red Porsche. The brunet climbed in the driver seat while the older men sat comfortably in the backseat. Ryoma's driving was the worst. He kept speeding, and now swerving since his vision's not steady enough. As he stopped in front of his condominium, a valet welcomed him. He rolled his window down and gave a 10 tip. He grabbed his bag before stepping out and walking into the building, not even bothering to wait for his sempais. He entered the elevator and held the "Door Open" button before he slid his key card in the card reader pushed the button "10". (1)

Ryoma exited the elevator as soon as it opened and headed to his unit. He stopped in front of the door and placed his key card above the scanner and waited for the green light, then turned the knob to open it. The two captains followed him before he closed the door. It had an automatic lock, but Ryoma took extra precaution and activated the manual lock. He slipped the key card to one of the compartments that were by the door. After sliding it in, all the lights were now accessible through touch screen controls. (2)

"Not bad Echizen. Not bad at all."

Atobe looked around, while Tezuka found his seat on one of Ryoma's comfortable leather armchairs. Soon Atobe sat beside him as Ryoma went into the shower to cleanse himself. After a full thirty minutes, Ryoma went out with only a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel in front of his face, drying his hair. Both captains got a glimpse of Ryoma's god-like body. They felt themselves drool at the sight of his rock hard abs and perfectly toned muscles. Ryoma then stepped in his room and came back out wearing khaki shorts, a loose white shirt and flip flops. His hair was damp and unruly, but to Tezuka and Atobe, this made him more breathtaking.

"So, what do you both want? You want me to thank you for taking care of me. Well, thanks. So, can you leave me now?"

_Just leave me alone!! Fuck off will you… I don't want you to get involved in any of this mess I'm into…_

Ryoma was being rude. Not the he wished it to be, but he was just so stressed and ashamed of what happened to him. He looked at the two, but they just shot back with piecing glares. Silence fell between them, so Ryoma decided to get his pack of cigarettes and light a stick. He went to fetch it from his bag and then walking back with his Mac Book in hand. He set it down the table and opened it, then went straight to Yahoo! Mail. Again, it was flooded by Kevin's messages. But out of the 45 messages he received, one came from Billy. He took interest in it and opened it.

_Ryoma,_

_Bad news!! There were series of murders happening here. Do you remember Jorge, Jed and Jerome? They were all killed!! Slashed a lot of times and were left to bleed to death. They were all your best buds right? And they didn't stop there. Your parents, they were also murdered. I've attached some pictures for you. But don't open it if you're too bothered. Ryoma, please, reply to my messages. I'm worried. What if you're next?_

_Billy._

Ryoma's eyes widened as he saw the bloody pictures Billy attached. His friends were brutally murdered. His parents were no exception. They also shared the same fate. He was in the brink of tears, but when he saw a picture bearing the caption "Strange", his tears came to a halt. He opened it and saw a note drawn in blood. It was a zoomed in picture of a maple-tree leaf that looks like it fell down with angel's wings drawn to both side. He rescanned the other picture and saw that all of them had the symbol beside their dead bodies.

_Leaf?? Autumn leaf with wings?? Autumn… Wings… Aki… Tsubasa. TSUBASA AKI! He… murdered… oyaji… okaasan… my friends. Why?? Are Alex and Aki in this together? Torturing me like this…_

Ryoma covered his mouth as tears flowed down from his eyes. The two boys who were minding their own business suddenly caught a glimpse of the crying Ryoma. They both stood up and asked him what's wrong. But as soon as they saw the bloody pictures on his computer screen, their tongues seemed to have stopped producing words. It was indeed a blood bath. The sight itself was nauseating. Ryoma cried out, screaming at the top of his lungs as the two held him down. Ryoma gripped their arms and dug his nails on them. It was painful, for the two captain's part, but they knew this was the only way to help Ryoma relieve some of his burden.

"WHY!!"

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

"He passed out again?" Atobe asked, looking at the boy who just cried his eyes out for an hour.

"Yeah, he did." Tezuka replied, caressing the boy's hair

"But that was just terrible… For Ryoma to encounter deaths like that, it must be a nightmare. And it was his parents to boot…"

"Shhhh…. He might wake up…"

"Sorry, Mitsu-chan… I just feel sorry for him. I mean, he did really look broken… a wreck… shattered into a million pieces…"

"Now you know what I was talking about… And to see him twice… He clearly has a problem…"

They carried the boy to his room and tucked him in. Thank goodness he didn't have a fever now because it would have been trouble for the both of them. Tezuka and Atobe took turns in looking after Ryoma. Tezuka was first and Atobe went to the living room to watch some TV. He took out his phone and called Yuuhi, telling him to tell all of them that he and Tezuka are busy with student affairs. Yuuhi agreed and relayed the message to the whole team. It wasn't long before Tezuka called him in the room, informing his lover that Ryoma was already awake.

They both approached the boy who was rubbing his swollen eyes. He sat up and faced the two. His nose was still runny and was sniffing from time to time. Tezuka sat on Ryoma's bed and patted the boy in his head. He then ran a face on his cheeks down his chin. Ryoma felt uneasy and jerked at the movement. Tezuka lifted Ryoma's face so that their eyes met. Ryoma's eyes clearly expressed fear and sadness. The boy was shivering under his touch.

"Echizen… What's going on? Why are you like this?"

**Author's Note:**

(1) It was like that in the hotel we stayed in Shanghai, China: The Eton Hotel.

(2) It's like a hotel. Ne?

Ok... So at least the two captains are trying to help... ne? I still feel sorry for Ryoma... His life is going downhill!! Don't throw daggers, knives, swords or tennis rackets at me, ok?

**Review everyone!! Well... I'm hoping you do...**

Domo...

xoxo,

maiden.blooddragons


	7. Spy Work

**Disclaimer: Life sucks... I don't own PoT...  
**

**Chapter 7: Spy work**

"Echizen, what's happening to you??"

Tezuka took his hand down from the boy's chin. Ryoma was chewing on his lower lip, thinking if he would disclose what happened and is happening to him now. Atobe looked at him with pure concern. He flipped his hair and sat beside the boy, across Tezuka. He patted the boys head. This annoyed Ryoma and pushed Atobe hard.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!"

Both of the captains were taken aback. They were surprised that the level-headed Echizen Ryoma would break like this. He was totally a wreck. The two pitied him and tried to comfort him, but they were just rejected. Ryoma wanted to be alone. He wanted to cut any connections. He wanted to end relationships. He wanted all of this to end.

"Echizen…"

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW!! HOW CAN YOU? YOU'VE ALWAYS GOT SOMEONE TO PROTECT YOU!! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE NIGHTMARES I HAVE!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!!"

"Echizen, please…"

"Echizen, please calm down… Ore-sama wants you to calm down and let's talk this calmly and rationally…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ATOBE! YOU TOO, TEZUKA! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!! I DON'T WANT YOU INTERFERING WITH MY LIFE!! GET THE HELL OUT!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACES ANYMORE!!"

_I snapped… I snapped in front of them. Those were really harsh words. But I wanted them to leave… And surely with what I said, they will leave me alone… I had to do it… They might end up being butchered… Like my friends… Oyaji and oka-san…_

"Echizen, ore-sama--"

Tezuka stopped Atobe and shook his head. He thought it was better for them to leave and give Ryoma his space. Ryoma sat perfectly still, as the two captains stood up and left him alone. He got up and walked to his bag to retrieve his pack of cigarettes. He lighted one and smoked one after the other. In one sitting, he finished the whole pack. He sighed after seeing the ashtray filled with ashes and cigarette butts.

_Gomenasai, Buchou… Atobe…__Hotou ni gomenasai..._

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

"MITSU-CHAN!! WHY DID YOU STOP ME!!"

Atobe screamed angrily at his lover. Tezuka's eyes closed as he crossed his arm across his chest. Atobe's limousine finally arrived. It turned around the corner and stopped in front of them. The chauffer opened the door and waited for them to get in. Tezuka stepped in first, and then Atobe followed. The chauffer closed the door and stepped to the driver's seat.

"Kai, drive us to the park."

"Hai."

As Atobe shifted his position to a more comfortable one, something rough and hard came in contact with his rear. He groped around and his hand finally came in contact with them. He pulled them in front of him and turned on the lights.

"Keitai?? (1) And there are two of them… Mitsu-chan. Is one of these yours??"

"Iie. I left mine at home."

"It's not mine either. It's a Motorola V6 Rzr2. It's the latest model. And the other's an I-Phone. I wonder who…"

"Must be Echizen's…"

Tezuka concluded. Atobe nodded and flipped the V6 open. Tezuka tried to stop his curious lover, but it wasn't' needed because the phone was turned off. Out of curiosity, Atobe tried turning it on. A flash of light was emitted and words came in the screen.

_SECURITY CODE:_

Atobe stopped for a while. The words were written in the English language. There was no mistake. The phone belonged to Ryoma. He thought for a while, thinking what could have Ryoma had for a password. He then remembered the story Tezuka told him about Ryoma's odd liking for his pet Himalayan cat, Karupin. He then smirked and typed "Karupin" as the code. After pressing OK, the code was accepted and the wallpaper was displayed in front of him. Ryoma's phone was now accessible.

"Ne, Mitsu-chan, mitte!!(2)"

Tezuka looked at the background image. It was Ryoma being strangled playfully by a blonde and another man beside him wearing a cowboy's hat. Ryoma was smiling and his hands were in a "peace" sign. The blond was also smiling, but keeping his grip on the brunet's neck. The man with the cowboy's hat was scratching his head and just smiled awkwardly.

"He looked so happy… Ne, Mitsu-chan, don't they look familiar?"

"It's Kevin Smith and Billy Cassidy, the ones from the goodwill games between Japan and US. I coached you back then. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Kevin was the one who was challenging everyone right? And then you didn't want him to face Kevin because he didn't have the willpower. But then, Akihara got injured and you had to put him in."

"Yeah… And Billy was the one who was always standing by Kevin…"

"So desu ka…(3) I wonder how these three ended up together."

"Weren't you reading the Monthly Tennis Pro?? They are always featured in it. Ryoma was the youngest top seed in the Men's Tennis Pro Circuit. Kevin was in second and Billy in number 5. Ryoma and Kevin are the top 1 doubles pair and were currently undefeated… Well, not until the recent doubles match in the US Open. They had to forfeit because Kevin said that Ryoma was injured…"

"But the US open was just I think 4 months ago. We saw Echizen before the four months and he looked perfectly well… Except for his rotten attitude…"

"Chotto… We were talking about Ryoma forfeiting the match. It was exactly the same time he flew in to Japan right? What if they're both connected? What if Ryoma left for Japan to forfeit the match?"

"It doesn't make sense. He's in the streak of winning. What would cause him to drop the match?"

"Think about it Keigo. Ryoma's changed a lot. Maybe something happened to him and caused him to forfeit the match. Then he thought of Japan as a refuge, but maybe the aftershock was too much for him, so it caused him to change this much."

"If that's the case, then I have to call one of them…"

Atobe looked at the V6. The screen suddenly blacked out. Atobe didn't look pleased, the battery died on him. He tried with the other phone. But judging by the looks, it was brand new. He tried turning it on, and the screen asked for a SIM card. This time, the writings were in Nihongo. Atobe assumed that this was the phone Ryoma bought for his stay in Japan. He turned off the phone and got the SIM card from the V6 and inserted it in the I-Phone. He then restarted the phone. As soon as the start up has cleared, it took five seconds before he was bombarded with messages. He then began reading them.

_Sender: Kevin_

_Where the heck are you? Ryoma, we're worried about you… Please give me a call. I'll email you._

_Sender: Kevin_

_Ryoma! Are you alright? Where are you?_

_Sender: Kevin_

_What's happening over there Ryoma? _

_Sender: Billy_

_Where are you, Ryoma? Why aren't you answering our e-mails? _

_Sender: Kevin_

_Ryoma… Just once… Please call me… _

For a good forty messages, all of them were similar. Ryoma seemed to have gone missing and ran away to Japan. After opening the forty-first, Atobe felt his curiosity arise. There were only four messages left. So, Atobe took his time to read them. He started from the very bottom.

_Sender: Kevin_

_We're forfeited!! Damn it Ryoma!!_

_Sender: Kevin_

_The match!! Just get your butt here. Got it? _

_Sender: Kevin_

_Why didn't you answer our calls?_

_Sender: private number_

_We had fun Ryoma. Hope to do it again._

Atobe felt his heart beat faster. He showed the message to Tezuka and the other captain also felt suspicious. They tried pressing the call button, but the number was not accessible anymore. They read the message again, trying to derive the meaning of the ambiguous text.

"What do you think it means?"

"Ore-sama has a hunch… But if the "fun" I'm thinking about is the same "fun" they had, I think my guess is correct."

"Elaborate, Atobe."

"It's just my theory… Alright, what do we do when we have fun?"

"Eat, I guess. Go bar hopping, drinking with the guys…"

"No, Tezuka. The "other" fun."

"Sex?"

"Bingo! I was thinking that this person might have had sex with him. They had their "fun." But I'm thinking it's not the same case for Ryoma. Look at the dates of the messages. This unknown message is a few minutes apart from the time Kevin informed him about the match."

"So you're implying that Ryoma might be…"

"Right. He might be raped. It fits, Kunimitsu. Attitudinal change, smoking, not being able to play tennis, mood swings… It fits perfectly, Tezuka. I'm 99 percent sure."

"99 percent? What happened to the 1 percent?"

"Well, like I said, it's just a theory, an instinct. So I can't be 100 percent sure unless evidence arises…"

"I think we have to do some digging around and look for that 1 percent... Ne, Keigo-chan?"

**Author's Note:**

(1) Literally means "Mobile Phone"

(2) "Look."

(3) Literally translated as "Ah, I see…"

I'm really sorry for the short chapter... My computer's going berserk... :(

Anyway... Sounds like those two captains are into something, ne? Will they be the ones to save Ryoma from this darkness that's eating him alive? Wow... that's kinda deep...

**Review everyone!! Well... I'm hoping you do...**

**Domo...**

**xoxo,**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	8. First Aid

**Disclaimer: Don't own PoT...  
**

**Chapter 8: First Aid**

Ryoma has woken up to yet another day. He was feeling a little weary. It was a Friday morning. He missed school yesterday and now he has to report back to school. He still has a slight fever, but he still wanted to go anyway. He took a warm shower and changed to his clothes before getting his bag and his Luckies. He then went down and asked the valet to retrieve his car. He tipped him a 10 dollar bill and drove to school. He went in to one of the cafés to get a Mocha Frap before heading to the Nurse's office. After getting his temperature checked, the nurse gave Ryoma some medicine and sent him home. He was clearly not well for school just yet. While walking to his car, he saw a black Suzuki Grand Vitara pull over beside his red Porsche. When he approached it, his knees suddenly felt weak, causing him to drop on the floor.

"Alex…"

_Shit… Bad choice of parking!!_

"Nice to see you again, Ryoma."

"Alex, please… I had enough…"

"Oh no Ryoma… I still haven't had enough. You see, you're still not as broken as we wanted you to be."

"We?"

"Of course! Aki and me… We're a pair…"

"Please, stop it."

"We won't! Too bad my class starts in 15 minutes. I can't stay long and chat. But don't worry. This will only take about 10."

Alex grinned as he pulled Ryoma up and made him kneel between his car and Ryoma's. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect manhood. He forced it in Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma tried to pull out, but Alex had an iron grip on his hair. Ryoma was getting sick and felt a little nauseous. He held on Alex's legs and looked up. Tears forming on he corner of his eyes as he begged and pleaded for it to stop. He tried biting down the intruding shaft, but it only gave more pleasure, making Alex thrust himself faster and harder. Upon hitting Ryoma's throat, Alex climaxed and shot his load in the boy's mouth. He then pulled out after his last spurt. He smiled and zipped back his pants up.

"What a great way to start the day…"

Alex then kissed Ryoma on the cheek and bit on his ear before he made his way in the school. Ryoma spitted Alex's seed in the ground and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. His throat burned painfully. He tried to speak, but his voice cracked. He held on his throat as he let his tears flow down on his cheeks. He kneeled on all fours and pounded the ground. The pebbles caused Ryoma's knuckles to bleed. But he didn't mind. He wanted to thrash around anyway.

_Damn it… It's burning… It hurts so bad… I… I can't speak…. Fuck you, Alex!! What have you done to me… Someone… Help me!!_

Ryoma made his way to his resting spot: the Sakura tree. He leaned his back on it as he let his knees give in and slumped himself on the floor. One hand held his throat, while the other was holding the bloody hand. The blood had stained his white button up shirt, but he took no notice of it. He tried to curse aloud. But his voice seemed to have disappeared. By now, he felt stupid and frustrated. As he looked on the tennis courts and saw the two captains having a match, he felt the guilt wash him away. He drove away the only two people who took care of him.

_I really feel stupid right now…_

Atobe and Tezuka concluded the morning training. The regulars took their shower in the private locker room while the non-regulars fixed the tennis courts. The two captains headed to the showers and headed for class. Atobe and Tezuka took the same course and somehow got the same subject. They didn't have much load and the senseis aren't that strict. For as long as you pass their quizzes, you can skip their classes. Atobe and Tezuka happen to be the top students in their course and had a lot of free time. They often spend it training in the tennis court or do some "homework" in Atobe's house. But now, they decided to gather facts about Ryoma's sudden withdrawal.

As they made their way to Tezuka's silver Toyota Camry, they saw a slumped figure under the Sakura tree where Tezuka last saw Ryoma crying. Out of concern, Tezuka made his way, hoping that his hunch was wrong. But sadly, it was Ryoma. He saw the boy holding onto his throat and the other on a bloody fist. Atobe walked in behind him and was surprised with the boy's figure. Tezuka bent down and made eye contact with the boy. Ryoma was crying again. His eyes were swollen and his cheeks had a trace of tears on it. He hesitated to touch Ryoma, but just placed a caring hand on him. Atobe was on guard, in case Ryoma tried to shove Tezuka back.

"Ryoma, are you alright?"

_No… I'm NOT! Wait... He called me Ryoma… He just did… What does this mean? Will Atobe act the same too??_

"Ryoma?? What's wrong?"

_He did… What does this mean? I'm getting confused._

Ryoma tried to speak, but the only thing that he managed to do was to move his mouth. He held his throat, which was burning like hell. He flinch a little as he tried to speak again. Atobe realized that his theory might reach 100. He looked at Tezuka, and the other man nodded. They helped the boy up and went to Tezuka's car. He drove careful to the Tokyo General Hospital. Ryoma started coughing throughout the trip. Atobe, who was sat beside him, patted his back. But he was surprised when he saw blood on Ryoma's hand. They all rushed him to the emergency room. Knowing Atobe, he demanded the best doctor to look at him. After a few agonizing minutes, the doctor came out with his diagnosis.

"It looks like his throat was punctured. His vocal chords are also damaged. He might not be able to speak for a few days, but with some rest and warm liquids, he'll be fine. He must also drink this medicine twice a day. It's because I saw some infection in it. It's just an antibiotic, so don't worry about it."

"Arigatou, sensei. (1)"

"By the way, Atobe-san. I found something that's quite disturbing. It looks like his throat was punctured because of something inserted in his mouth. It was repeatedly pounded in the throat causing it to bleed. Might have been something that he was forced to consume. Either way, please keep an eye on him."

"Hai, sensei. Domo arigatou gozaimasu. (2)"

Tezuka bowed to the doctor as Atobe just shook hands with him. A nurse then led them to Ryoma's bed. They saw him, his hands were already dressed. He was wide awake and saw the two captains. The approached Ryoma as Atobe sat on the bed and Tezuka on the bedside chair.

"Ore-sama will settle the bills…"

"And I'll just get your discharge forms."

They left Ryoma for himself. He thought of the two sempais who were going out of their way just to help Ryoma. He felt sorry for treating them like he did the other night. He decided that as soon as he got his voice back, the first thing he'd do is apologize.

Atobe, who had Ryoma's phones, copied Kevin's and Billy's number to his. He decided that he'll slip the phone back in Ryoma's bag before the brunet even had the chance to question it. After settling his bills, he met up with Tezuka and went back to fetch Ryoma together. Tezuka drove back to school and accompanied Ryoma to his car. As the walked to it, Atobe noticed the white and crimson stains on the cement floor. He tugged on Tezuka, which also saw the mess. Atobe made Ryoma sit on the backseat and carefully slipped his phones in his bag while he made his way to the driver's seat. Tezuka seemed to get the message, because as soon as Atobe drove, Tezuka tailed behind him.

They drove for a half hour before he parked into one of the fanciest restaurants in Tokyo, which happens to be one of Atobe's establishments. He let a valet park his car as Tezuka asked another and requested it to park it beside the red Porsche. They made their way in and the servants suddenly bowed to them. Tezuka just rolled his eyes as Atobe just smiled at him. They were then seated on the VIP's table, complete with waiter and waitress ready for their order. Atobe helped Ryoma sit on the chair. He noticed the bloodstain on the brunet's shirt. So, he took off his vest and handed it to Ryoma. The younger boy meekly accepted it and wore it. The mixture of vanilla and cinnamon wafted in Ryoma's nose. He felt intoxicated by the scent. His thoughts were bothered when Atobe handed him the menu.

"Order what you want Ryoma. Ore-sama will pay for it."

_Why are you doing this to me? After what I've done to the both of you…_

"I'll have a…"

"Yeah, Tezuka. T-Bone steak, meadium rare, buttered vegetables, cheesy baked potato, Chef's salad, blueberry cheesecake and some red wine."

Tezuka stopped and dropped the menu. He pouted and crossed his arms while Atobe just blew him a kiss. He then watched Ryoma, who was scanning the menu. He then asked Atobe for some paper and pen. Atobe snapped his fingers and the waiter came to him with a pad and a pen. Ryoma wrote his order down: Roast beef with mashed potato, buttered corn and carrots, some Seafood Chowder (the picture was yellow, Ryoma decided he can stomach it), chocolate mousse and some draft beer. He handed Atobe the pad and the pen and read out his order. He added his (Lemon Glazed Chicken and seafood vermicelli, Caesar's salad, orange chiffon cake and a bottle of wine) and Tezuka's order. Before the waiter left, Ryoma stopped and asked for the pad and pen. He gave it to the boy and made his way. Ryoma bit on the cap of the pen and started writing to them.

"_I'm sorry… For the way I acted."_

"Don't worry, Ryoma. It's ok…" Atobe replied

"_Demo… I feel bad…"_

"Relax. You just have issues. We understand." Tezuka replied calmly

"_Issues? How did you know?"_

"Oh please, Ryoma. It's completely obvious!! Ore-sama can tell! You really looked stressed lately…"

"Ryoma… If you need any help, you're always welcome to tell up. We'll do everything to help you."

"_Arigatou. Buchou… Atobe…"_

"Don't be so formal around us Ryoma. Call us by our first name."

"Ore-sama would like to be addressed as Keigo-sama. And you can call Tezuka Mitsu-chan!!"

"KEIGO!!"

"Keigo is good…"

"Keigo…"

"It's Kunimitsu or Tezuka…"

"Thank you."

Ryoma laughed. For the first time, he laughed. It was a genuine treasure. Seeing Ryoma's happy face again made the two captains' heart skip a bit. Ryoma on the other hand felt quite comfortable with them. He felt that someone will protect him. Someone who he can finally trust…

**Author's Note:**

(1) Sensei is used to address teachers as well as doctors

(2)"Domo arigatou gozaimasu" is the complete and polite way of saying "Thank you very much." "Arigatou" is just like saying "Thanks."

**Well, waddya think? Isn't it sweet? Ryoma has two lovers who is always there to back him up? Anyway... Please don't bombard me with pitchforks and swords... I swear... Ryoma's suffering will be over... Maybe... **

**Review everyone... Well, I hope you would...**

**Domo...**

**xoxo,**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	9. Digging Around

**Disclaimer: Didn't change... I don't own PoT...  
**

**Chapter 9: Digging Around**

Tezuka, Atobe and Ryoma ate their dinner in peace, although from time to time, both captains are feeding Ryoma. Ryoma just refused them, but it was rather playful. It was the first time he ever had fun ever since the incident. Atobe and Tezuka tried their best to make Ryoma laugh. It wasn't much for the two captains. It was like helping Ryoma forget the sadness he has. But for Ryoma, it meant everything to him. It seemed that he's been pulled out of the hell he's been through. He was now having a taste of happiness.

Atobe was convinced that Ryoma can go home on his own. He let the brunet drive his car as he hopped in Tezuka's. Atobe then gave his and Tezuka's number to Ryoma through a piece of paper, which Ryoma pocketed immediately. He told the boy that incase he needed anything; he can call one or both of them. They then parted ways. It was late, but luckily, a convenience store that sells SIM cards is still open. He purchased one and hurriedly went home it insert it in his I-Phone. When he got home, he quickly opened his bag and retrieved his I-Phone. In the process, he accidentally took out his V6. He inserted the SIM card in his I-Phone. As he waited for the start-up, he looked at his V6. Out of instinct, he took of the charger from his suitcase and plugged in his phone. He punched in Atobe's and Tezuka's number and sent them a message.

_Keigo-chan, Mitsu-chan… Ryoma here… Kyou wa arigatou… (1)For everything you did to me… I really appreciated it…_

After pressing the send button, he placed his phone down and took off for a shower. As he looked down on his knuckles, he didn't remember the awful things Alex and Aki did to him. Instead, he remembered the kindness the two captains showed him. It wasn't too late for him. He could still open his heart and learn to love…

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

Atobe was lying on his bed, sweating and panting, with Tezuka on top of him. It has been a while since they had some private time together. Atobe wrapped his arms around his naked lover. Tezuka lifted his head, which was lying on the curve of Atobe's shoulder, and gave him a long, deep kiss. He licked his lovers tongue as the two fought for dominance. Atobe surrendered to Tezuka. He opened his mouth more. Tezuka was pleased at the action. His tongue danced around Atobe's hot cavern, tasting him thoroughly. As he pulled out, a string of saliva connected their lips. Atobe cut it with a finger and then licked it. Tezuka smirked and kissed his was down in Atobe's neck. Nipping and licking his way as Atobe let out a soft groan. Tezuka reached Atobe's sensitive spot, which was below his collar bone, and gave light kisses on it. Atobe groaned even more. They were both interrupted when their phones suddenly beeped. They looked at each other.

"Who could it be, messaging us at a time like this?"

"Ore-sama thinks it is Ryoma-chan…"

"Let's see then."

They both opened the messages. Atobe was right. It was Ryoma. Although they were interrupted, they weren't mad at him. In fact, they were glad that Ryoma messaged them that same night. They both smiled to each other and lay on the bed. The hot sex was taking its toll on them. As the rested their heads on the pillow, their eyes gave in and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

Atobe woke up with a sore behind. Lucky for them, it was a Saturday, no classes. Tezuka was already awake and greeted Atobe with a quick kiss. After they pulled out, Atobe smiled. They both got up and took their shower together. Tezuka had half of his wardrobe in Atobe's closet, so it was alright for him to stay over for the night. After Atobe and Tezuka finished their short, sensual shower, they stepped out and put on some clothes. Atobe was wearing a blue collared Nike sport shirt, black low waist jeans and a pair of Nike runners. Tezuka on the other hand wore a red RL polo shirt, blue jeans and a pair of Vans sneakers. They then went down to have some breakfast. As they were eating their bacon and eggs, French toast, chocolate chip pancake and some freshly squeezed orange juice, they began talking about gathering information about Ryoma's nightmares.

"Mitsu-chan, what time is it in America??"

"Probably around 11:00PM. It's just a guess Keigo. Why?"

"I was thinking of calling Ryoma's friends in the US… You know, to scoop some information on him."

"Which will you call?"

"Billy, perhaps. If I remember correctly, Kevin's the hot-headed one."

Tezuka nodded in approval. Even though Tezuka's guess on the time in the US was a little late, he called Billy. He tried a few times, but there was no answer. He decided it was the last time to try calling. A few rings have passed and he was about to hang up, but a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Hello??"

"Uh… is this Billy? Billy Cassidy?"

"Who's this?"

"I'm Atobe Keigo. I don't know if you remember me, but our team used to play against yours, seven years ago in the Japan-US Goodwill Games."

"Oh yeah… You played Doubles 2 with that capped rock-face… Oh, I forgot the name. But anyway, it's been a while. How did you know my number?"

Atobe's sweat dropped as he heard Billy's comment about Sanada. He almost fell out of his chair as he heard it. But inside him, he agreed. Sanada did have a rock for a face. So emotionless. Tezuka suddenly looked at him, clearly puzzled.

"I got sources. We read the article about sudden withdrawal of Kevin Smith and Echizen Ryoma in the doubles match in the US Open. We would like to ask what happened."

"Look, now is not the time for us to talk about that. Let's chat later. I'll add you up. What's your Yahoo! ID?"

"It's oresamanokatsu. (2) Oresama has no spaces."

"Alright, I got it. I'll log in around 20 minutes form now."

"Right. Ja."

"Bye."

Atobe put his phone down and drank some juice. He breathed out and snapped his fingers. One of the lady servants came near him. He then asked for his Mac Book to be brought down. After five minutes, the servant came back with his blue Mac Book at hand. He reached out for it and set it down on the table where both he and Tezuka could get a good view of the screen. He then logged in the Yahoo! Messenger.

"So how would you know that it will be Billy who's going to add you up and not some fan girls?"

"Oh please Mitsu-chan. You know I have five Yahoo! IDs- one for family, one for the tennis team, one for the student council and the other two for the public. I gave him the one for the tennis team, so I would know he's the one adding me up."

"You can be smart at times, Keigo."

"Shut up, Mitsu-chan."

As soon as he was logged in, the "Add Friends Request" window popped in. The ID says "cowboyplayer." (3) He got the hunch it was Billy and accepted the invitation. After adding him, an instant message popped up. It was from "cowboyplayer."

_**cowboyplayer:**__ Hey, Billy here._

_**oresamanokatsu:**__ I figured._

_**cowboyplayer:**__ You said you wanted to talk about Ryoma. What about? You want to know about the game?_

_**oresamanokatsu:**__ Yeah. What happened to him? What type of injury caused Echizen to forfeit the match?_

_**cowboyplayer:**__ I'm not sure if I'm suppose to tell you this. But since you're the first person who asked about this, I'll tell you what happened. _

_**oresamanokatsu:**__ Thank you._

_**cowboyplayer: **__Well, it was really after Ryoma won his seventh US Open Singles match. It was between Kevin and Ryoma, so he was laid back. After that, we went to a casino and bar to celebrate on his victory, and for Kevin to "Drown away his miseries" for losing to Ryoma for the nth time. He then went to the dance floor and got hooked up with some girls that are really pretty…_

_**oresamanokatsu: **__Hey, I don't need to know what happened with them._

_**cowboyplayer: **__Sorry. Well anyway… He went of to sit on the bar when I decided to go leave. Kevin passed out and I had to take him home. I phoned Ryoma and told him we were going first. He said he'll be alright, so we left him. The next morning, we tried to contact him.__But he won't answer. We figured that maybe he got laid. We hadn't seen him afterwards. Even during the match. He didn't show up. Kevin was furious about it._

_**oresamanokatsu: **__So you mean, the injury was a cover-up?_

_**cowboyplayer: **__Bingo! We didn't want the press to know that Ryoma stood us up. We just made up the story that Ryoma got injured. But the truth is he disappeared! Right under our noses!!_

_**oresamanokatsu:**__ Say… Do you know any clues about his whereabouts?_

_**cowboyplayer: **__He did leave us a note. He told us that he has some unfinished business to attend to. He needs to go to Japan to finish those errands and he'll come back after he's done with them… _

_**oresamanokatsu: **__Ah… I see…_

_**cowboyplayer: **__Wait a sec… You're from Japan, right? Have you seen Ryoma there?_

Atobe hesitated to answer. He looked at Tezuka, hoping to find an answer. Tezuka sighed. He told Atobe to tell him they found Ryoma, but he has to say that they mustn't flyto Japan, or else their plan will be ruined. Atobe smiled at him and thanked Tezuka.

_**oresamanokatsu:**__ We saw Echizen…_

_**cowboyplayer:**__ Are you serious? I got to tell Kevin!_

_**oresamanokatsu:**__ Hold it! We saw him, and he's even with us now. But you must promise not to tell anyone he's here. Look, something happened to Ryoma. He's changed over the months he's been here. We thought something might have happened there that caused Ryoma to fly over to Japan. It can't be just some "errand."_

_**cowboyplayer: **__I agree with you Atobe. But we can't really get through Ryoma's phone…__Hey wait a minute! The source you told me… Its Ryoma's phone, isn't it? _

_**oresamanokatsu: **__scratches my head You got me. ; P_

_**cowboyplayer: **__sighs__At least we know he's somewhere alive. Please, help us… We're really worried about him…_

_**oresamanokatsu: **__We will, that's why we called you. _

_**cowboyplayer: **__We?_

_**oresamanokatsu: **__Yeah, me and Tezuka. You remember him?_

_**cowboyplayer: **__Oh yeah, the poker-faced coach…_

_**oresamanokatsu: **__Watch it, he's right beside me._

_**cowboyplayer: **__sweat__drops Sorry, Tezuka… Anyway, what do you want me to do?_

_**oresamanokatsu: **__Find out what happened to him from after the night you went to the bar till before the match. We will look around here; see if we could find something. He's changing a lot these past few days._

_**cowboyplayer: **__Hey… You know about the mass killings?_

_**oresamanokatsu: **__I saw it, through Echizen's mail. But it was just an accident. Anyway… You know my number. Call me if there's any progress._

_**cowboyplayer: **__Same here. Later. _

_**oresamanokatsu: **__Yeah,__Later…_

Both of them logged out. Atobe then closed his Mac Book and sighed. Tezuka, however**, **had a certain hunch. His brows furrowed at the center and he fixed his glasses in the bridge of his nose. Atobe got a glimpse of his frowning lover and asked what's wrong.

"Keigo… Do you think it might be one of the Pros? You know, hating Ryoma because they can't beat him?"

"Might be..."

"It's just a hunch. It might give us a lead in our investigation…"

"Alex Rayne, our sensei in Advance English. Wasn't he the Top Three or Top Four seed in the Pro-Tennis Circuit?"

"What are you thinking Keigo?"

"Don't you think it's too much of a coincidence that he's here, teaching at the same university Ryoma's attending?"

"You mean to say, he might be the one who… raped Ryoma?"

"Maybe… We need proof though."

"We've got a few months more. We can still find out if it is really him."

"Right…We're on it… He won't get away with what he did to Ryoma…"

"He'll pay… BIGTIME!"

**Author's Note**:

(1) Literally means "Thanks for today."

(2) I just thought it would be fitting for Atobe's character. "Ore-sama no Katsu" literally translates as "My Victory."

(3) I got it from the hat he's wearing. Cowboy's hat. Cowboy, get it? 

**So?? What do you think?**

**Review please... Well, I hope you do...**

**Domo...**

**xoxo,**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	10. Upsidedown Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT... Never would...  
**

**Chapter 10: Upside-down Smile**

Ryoma sighed as he got out of the bed. His nightmares have decreased a little, though another nightmare has stared to haunt him. He was now having dreams of Atobe and Tezuka being killed by Aki Tsubasa. Their sadistic grins, their hysterical laughs and their blood-covered clothes drove Ryoma to the edge. He can't stop dreaming about it. He was attached to the two captains to the point that he didn't know what to do if they'd been butchered. It was a rainy Monday morning, which means he has to see his nightmare's physical form, Alex Rayne. He showered, and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was skinnier than ever, the circles under his eyes were deeper than before and his eyes still mirrored fear. But somehow, they still sparkled a little. Maybe the fact that he knows Atobe and Tezuka were always by his side gave him strength to go on. He got out of the bathroom and dressed up. He then got his bag, his wallet and his phone. He looked at the pack of Luckies lying beside them.

_I'll bring it. But I'll try not to smoke it…_

He went to his car and drove to one of the McDonalds drive through to have breakfast. He wrote his order of sausage and muffin sandwich, hot chocolate and hash browns. He gave 500 yen and just drove off without getting his change. After parking his car in his usual parking, he headed off to his Advance English class with a hash brown in his mouth and a cup of hot chocolate in hand. He entered the classrooms and all eyes laid on him. Atobe waved at him as he stood up and dragged the younger boy to a seat between his and Tezuka's. Alex came in and greeted the class. Atobe and Tezuka's eyes sharpened as they noticed that their sensei was eyeing on Ryoma again.

Class went on smoothly. Ryoma was exempted from recitation because his throat hasn't healed yet. But even without being called, the brunet was as pale as snow and was sweating a lot. The room was air-conditioned, so the two captains found his sweating strange and abnormal. Three hours passed and nothing strange has happened yet. Atobe and Tezuka smiled at Ryoma once in the while and this made Alex furious. The bell rung, and they were about to leave, when Alex stopped and called Ryoma.

"Mr. Echizen, Mr. Takanaka has a message for you. Will you please come over?"

Atobe and Tezuka both looked at the suspicious sensei. Alex caught a glimpse of them and he smiled. Ryoma walked over slowly, his legs were clearly shaking. He gripped his bag tight and dropped it on a chair in front of the sensei's desk. Alex sent Atobe and Tezuka off as he closed the door of the classroom. To avoid suspicion, the two captains walked a little further, but they were still was nearby.

"Now, Ryoma. Can you speak? Well, I guess not. I intended it to stay like that… So, seeking refuge from Atobe and Tezuka, huh? Don't get too close my dear, sweet Ryoma. They might follow your other friends in heaven. Now, I wanted to have some fun with you. And this time, you won't be noisy anymore…"

Ryoma shook his head as he looked at Alex with horror. His eyes started to well up as the older my roughly pulled down Ryoma's pants and boxers. He set the helpless boy on the desk as he unzipped his pants and freed his manhood. He turned Ryoma's head to his direction as he roughly forced himself in Ryoma. The younger boy winced in pain and tried to scream, but the burning sensation in his throat made it impossible. Alex smiled sadistically, as he slowly pushed in and pulled out; knowing the pain it was causing Ryoma. Tears endlessly followed from Ryoma's eyes. He bit hard on his lower lip causing it to bleed. Alex smiled at the sight of the blood from Ryoma's lips. He grabbed the boy's head and forced it in front of his own. He crushed his lips on the younger boy's and sucked the blood from the bleeding lip. He pulled out and looked at the boy's lip. It has started to bruise. He then smashed the boy's head on the desk as he drove himself further and further, deeper in the boy's rear. Ryoma shoved his nails on the desk, making awful hi-pitched sounds. Alex got pissed with the ear piercing noise, so he pinned both of the boy's hands with one and held the waist with the other. He grinded his hips more and thrust harder until he groaned low and reached his climax. He pulled out after draining his seed in Ryoma. The boy was still crying and shaking. Energy was being sapped from him. Alex zipped his pants up and took care of Ryoma's afterwards. He got a bronzer (1) and a light red Cherry flavored lip gloss from his bag and forcefully made him face Ryoma. He smeared a little concealer on the bruise that was forming on the forehead and just below Ryoma's lips. He then swiped the lip gloss across Ryoma's lips. He then smiled as he lifted Ryoma's faced and licked the boy's trembling lips.

"Mmm… Cherry…. Yum… Oh, by the way. Takanaka-san didn't really have a message for you… Remember Ryoma… Atobe's and Tezuka's bodies might be too beautiful to be slashed. But if it means breaking you, I won't hesitate to do so…"

Alex laughed as he picked up his books and headed out for the door. He then went straight to the faculty room, without even noticing his students who where nearby. Ryoma followed soon after. But after stepping a few steps forward, he fell on his knees then flat on the floor. He tried to get up, but he was too weak to stand up on his own. The two captains rushed to his side and helped him up. He then leaned them by the wall as Ryoma tried to regain strength.

"Ryoma, what happened in there? What took you so long?"

"Keigo, he can't speak. Give him a piece of paper!"

Atobe quickly got his notebook and his pen and handed it to Ryoma. The boy was shaking as tears flowed down his cheeks on to the paper. He scribbled down his answer, but his writing was terribly awful. It was nearly recognizable. He wrote in hiragana because his brain seemed to have forgotten how to write in Kanji. As soon as he handed the paper to Atobe, he fell down on his aching rear and twisted to the side, his back facing the two.

_Gomen… Ore wa daijoubu,(2) don't worry… I'm just so tired lately and I haven't got any sleep. I'm late for my class. I got to go… Don't worry about me… Really…_

Ryoma smiled at the two and forced himself to stand up. He had gym class next, and it was a good think he was still sick. He limped his way to the gymnasium, leaving the two captains behind him. The two eyed on him, but they thought it was best not to force anything out of Ryoma yet. They have gone a good job in making Ryoma smile again. They didn't want it to go to waste. After the gym class, he headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat. But even though his stomach was growling, his mind seemed to have rejected the idea of eating. He just got some orange juice and went to the Sakura tree facing the tennis courts. He sat and leaned on it as he sipped his orange juice. He then got his cigarettes and lighted a stick.

_Damn, I told myself I'm not smoking, even a stick._

He smoked cigarette after cigarette, killing the thirty minutes break that was giving to him. It was after ten minutes that he emptied the whole pack. Sighing, he headed for the classroom for his next class. During the six hours of class, Ryoma was shivering, sweating abnormally or feeling dizzy. The awful things Alex and Aki were doing to him were too much for his young body to handle. His last class was finally dismissed and all of his classmates are heading home. He, on the other hand, headed for the rooftop. He sat outside the railing for a full hour and waited for every student to leave the campus. At exactly 8:00, he saw that most of the students have gone home and the clubs are already packing up. He stood at the corner of the railing and opened his arm, feeling the night wind on his body.

_When I die today, I won't feel the pain. No one will torture me anymore… This will all end… This is my goodbye…_

As Atobe and Tezuka were walking to the clubroom to take a shower, they saw the figure standing on the railing that was about to jump. The quickly sprinted to the spot just below it and tried to get a good look at it. They were both surprised as they slowly deciphered the face.

"RYOMA!!"

They both screamed. Atobe was about to run when Tezuka stopped him. It was a good thing though. Because at the same time Atobe was stopped, Ryoma jumped. Good thing it was only from the three-storey high building. The impact was not that strong. Both of them caught Ryoma in their arms, unconscious and cold. They cried out, shaking Ryoma up. They quickly checked his breathing and his pulse. Ryoma was still alive.

"Keigo, look for his bag. We're taking his car!! We're going to the hospital."

Atobe nodded and ran up to the rooftop to retrieve the boy's bag. Atobe almost flew down the stairs to Tezuka as he reached in for the keys to the Porsche. They laid Ryoma in the back seat. Atobe drove and Tezuka was in the passenger's side. It wasn't long before they got to the hospital. Atobe was a fast driver, and under this circumstance, he drove at lightning speed. They rushed the unconscious boy to the emergency room. The doctors quickly examined him. They were advised that Ryoma must be admitted right away. The two captains were taken aback by the doctor's advice, but they followed him. They were willing to do almost anything just to bring Ryoma back to his sanity.

It has been five days since Ryoma was admitted. The doctors have done various tests on him. Atobe and Tezuka took turns on looking after him. After club practices, they usually drop by together and spend some time with Ryoma. The boy hasn't regained his consciousness yet. On the sixth day, the doctor visited Ryoma again, and he was lucky to catch the two captains together.

"Atobe-san? Tezuka-san? I have some terrible news for you. You are his??"

"Friends."

"Where are his parents?"

"Murdered."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear. Well, since both of you are the ones who are always here; I believe I can tell you. Echizen-san… His vital signs are stable; his blood count is normal… His body is physically fit. However, his consciousness has not regained, though after several tests, results tells us that he's not in a coma. It's a rare case. His unconsciousness is brought by psychological reasons. Most of the cases similar to his is because of trauma, usually caused by murder, rape or anything that too traumatic. His brain shunned itself from the outside world. We could only hope and pray that his inner self will fight it and wake up. I'm sorry, but as long as he's unconscious, our psychiatrists are unable to do anything."

Atobe felt his blood rush into his head. He stood up, knocking the chair he was sitting on down. He rushed and held the doctor by the collar. Tezuka tried to strain him, but Atobe's crying image was too painful for him to see.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING SENSEI? THIS IS THE BEST HOSPITAL IN JAPAN!! JUST PLEASE… FIX HIM… Do anything… I'll pay you double…"

"Sorry, Atobe-san… We tried…"

Atobe let go of the doctor and apologized. Tezuka also apologized on his behalf. The doctor then left the two, giving them some time to think and absorb the current situation. Atobe ran to Tezuka and cried to him. Tezuka sighed as his held his lover in his arms tight, patting his head and caressing his hair.

"Mitsu-chan. What if he doesn't wake up? Mitsu-chan!! I don't know what to do… I know I have you, but you know what I'm going through…"

"Keigo… I know it hurts… But please, calm down. It pains me to see you like this…"

"I'm sorry, Mitsu-chan… I'm so sorry… I can't help it… It's so painful!!"

"Keigo, get a hold of yourself… Ryoma's going to come back… I know it…"

"Mitsu-chan!! What if he doesn't? What if he never wakes up?? Mitsu-chan, it's really suffocating me!!"

"Shh… Keigo, just release everything… All of the sadness, frustration, grief, anger… Let it go… Cry it out…"

Atobe cried his eyes out. He felt like he was like Ryoma in a way, crying on Tezuka like he is right now. Tezuka just looked up as he let his tears flow down from his eyes. It pained to see his lover break down, much more now because he knows that he couldn't do anything about the only thing can make him happy… Make them happy. He held Atobe tighter, and Atobe responded with a tight embrace.

_Ryoma…. Come back to us… We need you… Both of us…_

**Author's Note:**

(1) Bronzer, concealer, whatever. Just the thing that girls use to hide their pimples.

(2) Literally translates to "I'm alright."

**Reviews!!**

**Domo...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	11. Light

**Disclaimer: Don't own PoT...  
**

**Chapter 11: Light**

Atobe hasn't eaten for days. It had been almost a month since Ryoma was unconscious. Tezuka tried his best to cheer him up, but all his efforts were futile. The tennis club also noticed the strange behaviors their captains are acting. On a cold Friday night, the regulars decided to confront the two captains. They waited for them to finish their shower before they all cornered them in the locker room.

"Tezuka… Atobe… What's wrong??" Fuji asked, his sapphire blue eyes wide opened

"Nothing…" Atobe answered flatly.

"I noticed that Echizen hasn't attended any of the Advanced English classes lately…" Momoshiro pointed out.

"He's… probably… He went in a vacation… What do we know?"

Atobe made up an excuse. He didn't want the whole team to figure out what's been going on because this might add more to the commotion that's already been piling up. The members bombarded the two. Atobe was trying his best to cover up for the brunet, but the regulars are slowly extracting the truth from them.

"MINNA!! YAMERO!!" Tezuka's powerful voice stopped all the questions of the regulars. They all stood still and looked at the other captain.

"Tezuka…" Oishi asked, sympathetically.

"Fine… I'll tell you what's been happening. If you want to know it that bad, then I'll tell you."

Tezuka helped Atobe to a nearby bench and sat him there. He gave him his water bottle as he faced the regulars that were surrounding him. All of them gave him a mixed look of anticipation and concern. Tezuka sighed before he began telling Ryoma's story.

"Echizen… He's been here for the past few months or so… At first, we didn't believe that he was here. But when I read about the article that he had a sudden withdrawal from the finals doubles match with Kevin in the US Open, it stirred my curiosity. And my instinct wasn't wrong. It was really Echizen that we saw. We saw him in the cafeteria before the end of the first term and then outside by the Sakura tree over there. We noticed something wrong with him. So, we decided to investigate. He was changing at a really fast rate. We tried to find out if what's happening to him now is connected to his sudden withdrawal in the US Open. Then recently, he had a breakdown because his friends and parents were murdered."

"What! That was horrible!!" Kamio exclaimed

"So, have you found out anything?" Shishido asked.

"We had theories… But we would like to have some proof before we could conclude what's really happened to him."

"With that story, there is a 75 chance that he might be threatened, might be another Pro player, eyeing for his spot." Inui said, fixing his glasses.

"We need to know for sure…"

"Wait a minute… What does this have to do with your behavior…. The two of you?" Oshitari asked him

"Thing is… Ryoma's in the hospital right now."

"What's wrong with ochibi, nya?" Kikumaru asked, his face full of concern

"He's unconscious. He's been in the hospital for almost a month now. The doctors haven't found anything to cure Echizen's illness. It was a psychological illness. They can't do anything unless Echizen wakes up."

"What if… he doesn't wake up?" Jirou asked, hesitating on it, but he asked anyway.

"NO!! HE'LL WAKE UP!! I KNOW IT… HE'LL COME BACK…"

Atobe screamed at him. Jirou stepped back, fearing the wrath of Atobe. Tezuka calmed Atobe down. Atobe rubbed his temples as he steadied himself. His phone then suddenly rang. He eagerly looked for it in his bag. As soon as he picked it up, his face brightened up.

"Hello, Billy. What's up?"

"Hi Atobe. I just found some news about the murder of Atobe's friends and parents. I had the detectives crack the cold case. I just received the information just now."

"Come on!! Just spill it!!"

"The murder was done by only one man… It's a Pro tennis player… He's Aki Tsubasa, the top four seed. He got stripped of his standing in the Pro Circuit and was banned forever to play. He's now arrested and sent to jail, lifetime imprisonment without bail."

"That's great Billy!! Thanks a lot!!"

"Anytime, Atobe."

Atobe hung up. His lips cracked into a smile. He faced Atobe and held his hands. He was overjoyed by the news that Tezuka wasn't able to figure out. Atobe was talking so fast that it was like he was eating his words.

"Keigo… We can't understand what you're saying."

"He's been caught… It's Aki… Tsubasa Aki …"

"Tusbasa Aki? The top four Pro seed?"

"Caught what??" Ibu asked

"The murder. Tsubasa Aki murdered his friends and parents."

"Isn't that great, Keigo?"

"Yeah…"

"I've got a feeling that wasn't all that happened to him." Yanagi began.

"Explain." The two captains asked simultaneously.

"Well, you said that it was only recently that his parents were murdered, isn't it? Then, something really happened to him. Something more traumatic than that… I also saw Echizen-kun and studied him. He was acting more and more suspicious day by day…"

"Renji…" Inui asked

"I just hope I'm wrong."

"Can we go with you to visit him?" Ohtori asked

"Of course! But you won't fit in our cars… You're too many." Atobe said

"Don't worry. Shishido's riding with me. And I suppose Gakuto and Yuushi will tag along." Ohtori said

"Alright. Kabaji, Jirou and Wakashi, ride with me." Atobe pointed out

"Oishi, Kikumaru, Fuji and Yuuta. Come with me." Tezuka suggested

"And that leaves me with Renji, Momoshiro, Kaido, Ibu and Kamio." Inui sighed.

They all headed for the parking lot. Tezuka unlocked his silver Toyota Camry, Ohtori his midnight blue Ford Escape, Atobe his silver Jaguar and Inui his white BMW. Atobe lead the way to the hospital and the three cars tailed behind him. As they parked and headed for Ryoma's room, Atobe and Tezuka suddenly broke into a sprint. The other regulars followed them. They saw the room the two captains entered. A number of doctors were surrounding the bed. Atobe was screaming at Ryoma for him to wake up. Tezuka was holding him back. Ryoma's vital signs were unstable. His heartbeat was going fast, his blood pressure was high and his breathing was unstable. The doctors and nurses tried all they can to stabilize the boy. The regulars were by the door where dumbstruck.

"I can't believe they were all going through all of this…" Yuuta commented. "Aniki…"

"Shh…. Yuuta…" Fuji comforted his otoutou. (1)

"Ne, Shinji… Echizen will be alright, won't he?" Kamio asked his lover. Ibu just fell silent.

"Poor Atobe… It must be hard for him." Yuushi walked in and the room. The others followed his lead.

"Ochibi…" Kikumaru groaned, holding on to Oishi.

"RYOMA, DAMN IT!! WAKE UP!! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES AND WAKE UP!! COME BACK TO US!!"

Atobe was going hysterical. He was hitting Tezuka, who was holding him by his waist. He eventually hit his lover's nose, causing it to bleed. Tezuka didn't care. He wanted Atobe to calm down. With all the strength he could muster, he dragged Atobe outside the room and roughly pushed him on the wall.

"Keigo, listen to me. Unless you won't calm down, you're not going back in. Please, get yourself together…"

"Mitsu-chan… I'm scared… I'm so afraid…"

"Have faith Keigo. Just have faith…"

-Thereshouldbealineherethatsuddenlydisappeared-

Just within Ryoma's mind, a battle is taking place. Ryoma's consciousness was fighting with his own conscience.

_**Ryoma, what are you thinking… Why aren't you waking up?**_

_Why should I? I have no where to run, now where to turn to…_

_**What do you call Tezuka and Atobe?? Aren't they the ones who were always there at times of need?**_

_But, they didn't save me from anything… I'm dead… My body might be splattered into bits._

_**What are you talking about? You're not dead!!**_

_What makes you so sure?_

_**You're just not. Can't you hear the voices calling out?**_

_Voices?_

_**Yes. Try to hear them. It's not the real voices… It's the voices of their hearts. **_

_I hear them. Who are they from?_

_**Can't you tell?**_

_It's Atobe… He's going hysterical. And Tezuka's… He's trying to calm down Atobe… And some other familiar ones…_

_**Right you are… Can't you feel their sadness? Haven't you slept for long enough… Isn't it time for you to go back to reality?**_

_Nothing good will happen when I go back… Alex and Aki…_

_**But someone will fight beside you… Someone is willing to go so far for you… Ryoma, go back to them…**_

_But I… I'm afraid…_

_**Don't be… Trust them. I'm sure they can help you… Go on… They're waiting…**_

Atobe went back to the bed, all calmed down. Tezuka was beside him. The regulars were all circled around the bed. Ryoma's vitals seemed to have stabilized. The doctors decided it was best to leave him first. The doctors stepped out and all of them went closer to the bed. A faint groan was heard. They all looked at each other, and then to Ryoma. He groaned again, and then frowned. He slowly flicked his eyes opened. The first thing he saw was the relieved faces of Tezuka and Atobe. He smiled at them weakly.

"Tadaima…(2)"

**Author's Note:**

(1) Outouto means younger brother.

(2) Literally means "I'm home" or "I'm back."

**So?? What do you think? **

**Reviews please!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	12. Diagnosis

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PoT...  
**

**Chapter 12: Diagnosis**

"Ryoma?? You're back!! You're really back!! It's not an illusion… Right?"

Atobe flung his arms around the brunet and cried again. He held tight, not wanting to let go. His heart was filled with joy that it overflowed in his eyes. Tezuka patted him on the shoulder and smiled. All of the regulars were teary-eyed. Even though they only knew it just now, they were all moved by Atobe's action towards the boy.

"You're so stubborn… Why did you even shut yourself?" Atobe asked as he let go of Ryoma

Atobe's eyes pierced him, as though burning into his skull. Ryoma bent his head down, but Atobe lifted his chin for Ryoma to face him. Ryoma opened his mouth and tried to speak. Thankfully, sounds started to come out, though with much effort.

"I was afraid… That all of the things…. Might happen again…"

"Listen to me Ryoma. Your nightmares are over. Tsubasa Aki is already caught by the police in the US. He's sentenced to life time imprisonment without bail." Tezuka started, but Ryoma wasn't very much elated.

"What's the matter Echizen?" Momoshiro asked

"Momo-chan sempai?"

"Yo!"

"Ochibi…"

"Kikumaru-sempai… Minna… You came…."

"Of course, Echizen… You're still part of the club, even though you're not with us here in Japan. You're still the Pillar of Seigaku…" Oishi comforted him

"Arigatou… Demo… I'm just not ready to tell everything yet. Just give me time…"

Two weeks had passed, and Ryoma was at least back to his sanity. The tennis club was often visiting him. Even Takamura brought him sushi once in a while. Atobe and Tezuka were pleased with Ryoma's fast recovery. However, they were still bothered by the story Ryoma was yet to tell. They've arranged him to meet a world-class psychiatrist that Atobe called from Germany. Ryoma was a special case, and the doctor got his interest right way. The team was now in Ryoma's room. Ryoma was lying down on his bed when Atobe and the doctor knocked and came in.

"Ryoma, this is Schneider-sensei. He'll be handling your case." Atobe introduced the doctor. The German doctor then bowed to them and the team bowed back in respect.

"So, Echizen-san... I'm really interested with your case. I wanted to know the root… And of course, the reason why you jumped off of the roof of your school…" The doctor sat himself down beside Ryoma. He then studied the medical chart that the nurses gave him.

"It seems that even the psychiatrists here haven't found the reason. I guess I have to find it out for myself. Don't worry, Echizen-san. This won't hurt… It's a special procedure using hypnotism. It's like a last resort and hasn't been tested yet. But you case calls for desperate measures."

The doctor took out his pen and asked Ryoma to follow it with his eyes. A full five minutes after, Ryoma was already dazed, like he was hypnotized. The doctor smiled and took out a tape recorder. He pressed the record button before starting the procedure.

"Now, Echizen-san… When I snap my fingers, you will relax and only hear my voice. Relax your mind, relax your body… Close your eyes and let your mind drift…"

The doctor snapped his fingers. In an instant, Ryoma closed his eyes and leaned his head back. They were all about to ask the doctor what he did when he raised a finger on his lips and shook his head. His determined look stopped all of them from questioning. He then turned to the sleeping boy.

"Echizen-san… Can you hear me?"

"Hai."

Echizen's reply was flat and straight forward. It was like groaning, but the words came in clear. His voice still cracked, but it was audible. They were all surprised with Ryoma's reply. They then looked at the doctor and just smiled at him.

"Where are you right now, Echizen-san?"

"Tokyo General Hospital… Seventh floor, room 712."

"Very good. I would like to ask you to do something for me. Will that be alright?"

"Hai."

"Remember the time that you started to have some behavioral changes. When did it really start? What caused it?? Please tell us the whole story in detail."

"It was after I won the singles match in the US Open with Kevin Smith. We both went home and I watched my interview on TV. Billy Cassidy then called using Kevin's phone and asked if I am free for the night. They asked me to go out with them to a bar. I agreed. They then picked me up around 9:30PM and went into one of the clubs in Las Vegas called the "Silver Twilight." While Billy was mixing some drinks for Kevin, I went to the dance floor and danced with some girls. After I got tired, I sat down by the bar. The bartender gave me a Screwdriver. He said it was a gift from one of the people there."

"Did he say who?"

"No…"

"Alright, please continue."

"I sniffed it first, before drinking it. My phone rang before I ever had the chance to drink it. It was Billy. He told me Kevin passed out and he had to take him home. I told him I was alright. I also said that he should give Kevin some chocolate cake to shut him down when he wakes up and that if I don't go answer my phone in the morning, I got laid. I then shut my phone and drank the Screwdriver. Thankfully, nothing happened to me. After I drank it, I ordered another shot of tequila and drank it straight. Then all of a sudden, Tsubasa Aki and Alex Rayne surprised me from the back. Aki sat down beside me and ordered a whole bottle of Vodka and a shot glass. I then said I'm just going to the restroom. When I came back, Alex was sitting beside my seat and some Vodka was already poured in my glass and some in theirs. I then drank it and the last thing I remembered was Aki and Alex shaking me and asking me if I'm alright."

"That's all?"

"No… It was only the beginning. I woke up in my room, my ankles tied up on the bedposts, my wrists tied in front of me and I was butt naked. When my vision cleared, I saw Alex Rayne and Tsubasa Aki looking down on me. They were also naked. I asked them why they did it to me, and they told me that they hated me. They hated the fact that I was on top, a mere 18 year old Japanese kid. Alex then kissed me. It hurt and when he pulled out, I felt my lips were a little swollen. He then pulled me over and I was in a weird position. I was in all fours, my upper body down in the floor, but my lower was still on the bed. Alex then shoved his manhood in my mouth. I gagged on it, but Alex had a fistful of my hair and pulled me closer to it. Alex, on the other hand, climbed up the bed and held my waist in place. He then forced himself in. it burned so bad. I screamed in pain and cried out to stop, but everything was muffled. I thought it will never end, but they finally released their load in me, one in my mouth and one in my rear. I spitted out and asked them to stop, but they won't. Alex went on the bed and was next to screw me. It didn't hurt as much, but it really burned. I saw Aki looking around the room. I scream and cried, but no one helped me. Aki then came back and waited for Alex to finish up. When I thought everything was over, I felt a pair of hands pin my waist down. Then something hard was forced in me. I looked back and saw that it was a tennis racket. It was harsh and it hurt me so bad. My body seemed to have reached its limit as I reached my climax and passed out. The next day, I woke up. I couldn't believe it at first. But when I saw the tennis racket poking out of me and the blood-stained covers, I knew it wasn't a dream…"

"And this caused you to run to Japan. Hoping to fix everything here?"

"Hai."

"Was it successful?"

"Iie. Alex Rayne came in the university I was entering, and started to do things to me again and again. I couldn't tell anyone. And I was right in not telling. In the US, my friends and parents were all brutally murdered by Tsubasa Aki. I knew I couldn't trust anyone anymore. Alex might kill them. I wanted all of this to end. So, decided to end my life. I thought that when I die, I wouldn't feel anything anymore. It would stop… And no one will be hurt in my behalf…"

"Arigatou, Echizen-san. That was really helpful. At the count of three, you will open your eyes. 1, 2, 3…"

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes. He saw the faces around him. Some were pale, others were crying. All of them felt sick to their stomach. Atobe and Tezuka covered their mouths and tried not to cry. Suddenly, Ryoma then realized what the doctor did to him: he made him tell the story of the night. He sighed, but the doctor gave him a reassuring look. The doctor then stopped the recorder and headed out, leaving the team for themselves.

"Ryoma, we didn't know…" Atobe said, sitting beside Ryoma

"Ochibi…" Kikumaru sympathized.

All of them were comforting Ryoma. It must have been painful for him, carrying such a heavy burden. Atobe wrapped his arms around Ryoma. And surprisingly, the boy reacted back. He held on Atobe and cried. Atobe's shirt was beginning to get damp, but he didn't care. After all the boy's been through, crying wasn't enough to ease the pain.

"Echizen, we're heading off… Take care of yourself…" Fuji waved at him

"Echizen… Tezuka… Keigo… See you." Shishido bade goodbye.

The whole team made their way out. Atobe and Tezuka stayed behind. Tezuka was beside Ryoma. The boy's head was on his lap as he caressed his hair. Atobe was outside, making some phone calls for Billy. He had to tell the news to him.

"Billy… Atobe here. I got some news for you."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Listen, we know why he flew to Japan."

"Why?"

"He was…"

"Yeah?"

"He was raped…"

"By who?"

"Alex Rayne and Aki Tsubasa."

"Those two are going to pay!!"

"Listen to me Billy. Aki's in jail now. And Alex in is Japan. I need some proof of Ryoma's rape. Does he have a big house there?"

"Who, Ryoma? Yeah… It's like a mansion."

"Good… He must have some CCTV installed there. I want you to retrieve the tapes from his room the night that you went in the bar. I need it ASAP. Can you do it Billy?"

"Yeah, I can. Shipping might take long. But it'll be there in a two, three days time. I'll have it rushed."

"Thanks Billy. How's Kevin?"

"Bad… Can I tell him you found him?"

"Yeah… But don't tell him he's been raped…"

"I know that…"

"Billy… Hurry…"

"Yeah. Later."

"Ja ne."

Atobe hung up and saw one of the nurses passing by. He asked if there was already a release order for Ryoma. The nurse said that he can be released in two days time. Atobe thanked her and went back to the room. Tezuka smiled at him. Atobe replied with a smile and sat down beside Ryoma. The younger boy looked at them.

"Arigatou… You saved me again…"

"Again?"

"I heard your voice, Keigo… And you too, Mitsu-chan… It awakened me… Arigatou…"

"Ryoma… We just did what we must do…" Tezuka said, still caressing his hair.

"Why do you go so far for me?"

"It's simple really… But, today's not the right time to tell you that." Atobe replied

Tezuka nodded in approval. Ryoma looked at the two and was confused. They spent some more time with Ryoma. Watching him up and alive was enough for them. Ryoma's smile made their hearts beat faster. Ryoma himself made each day worth living.

**Well? Another chappie down!**

**Reviews please...**

tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy- thank you for spotting that. :)

**maiden.blooddragons**


	13. Mission

**Disclaimer: PoT ain't mine...  
**

**Chapter 13: Mission**

Ryoma was released from the hospital three days later. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, and the trio decided to have lunch together. They went to another on of Atobe's family owned chain of restaurants. It was a fine Inter-continental restaurant that served buffet and Ala Carte. They were then welcomed by at least ten servants. They were lead to a special table by the window side facing the riverside. Atobe ordered for the both of them, and when the food arrived, they almost fell of the chair. It was a special feast the restaurant catered for special and important guests. Most of the dishes were unfamiliar to Tezuka's and Ryoma's eyes, but Atobe assured them they were all good. It had been days since all of them had a decent meal, and in a span of thirty minutes, all of the fifteen dishes including the dessert were all finished.

"I didn't know you were THAT hungry, Ryoma…" Atobe said, sweat dropped

"Try not eating for a month… Then tell me how hungry I should feel." Ryoma said, while sipping on some of his all time favorite Ponta.

"Ryoma… I was thinking about this, but I'm really afraid that you might turn down the idea." Tezuka started

"What's with all the seriousness, Mitsu-chan?"

"I was thinking of exposing Alex and all his no good trash…."

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked, almost spilling his drink on him.

"Easy, Ryoma…" Atobe handed him a table napkin. "Mitsu-chan, elaborate!!"

"Ne, Keigo. We noticed the after-class routine Alex and Ryoma were having, right? But we were never really sure. Now we can be. We know for a fact that Alex has been… Well, we already know that. He never got caught and that's what really stinks. But I was thinking of catching him in the act."

"You mean, we're going to let Alex rape Ryoma??" Atobe almost scream out loud

"Shh… Calm down Atobe."

"How can I? He just recovered from it! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"ATOBE KEIGO!"

Atobe suddenly felt silent. He knew that if Tezuka already called him by his full name, he means business. Also, he doesn't see the point in playing or joking around with something this serious. He looked at Ryoma, who was quite uneasy with the idea.

"Listen to me Ryoma. The doctor says you can go back to school tomorrow. Advance English is our first class and I'm sure Alex would love to have you stay behind after that long absence. But this time, he won't do anything to you. We are going to make sure we stop him before he does anything… Keigo, the video that you asked Billy, did it arrive?"

"I think so…"

"Great. I'll ask Inui and Yanagi to get ready with the video. I'll ask them to cut it and bring a laptop computer. Keigo, your boys will guard down by the window, in case he does something stupid and jumps off. My team will guard outside the classroom. And the both of us will barge in to save Ryoma and stop Alex."

"Ryoma… Are you alright with this?" Atobe asked, quite concerned

"Ryoma…. I need you to trust me with this. If he gets caught, he loses his job, his properties… Everything!! He'll get thrown to jail like his rotten friend Tsubasa Aki. We can make it possible, but only if you trust me…"

"But if we do that… The media will have a field day… They'll know what happened to me… And it would spread like wild fire…" Ryoma squeaked.

"No, they won't… I'll pay the media… My father's pretty influential. His word is law… I'm sure he'll do anything I ask him to, especially now… I'm desperate."

Atobe butted in. Ryoma paused for a while. He didn't know if he was to trust them or he could just turn down the offer and let him be a toy for Alex to use every Monday morning. After what he's been through, the two captains did gain his trust. And now, he was sure that both of them would take care of him.

"Alright… I'll do it…"

"Thank you, Ryoma." Tezuka said with a smile.

"Alright!! Operation: Hunt the Prey will commence tomorrow morning! Men, let get some sleep." Atobe exclaimed

"Shut up Keigo…" Ryoma said, hitting him in the head.

Atobe and Tezuka talked to the whole team about their plans during the morning practice the following day. All of them agreed to work together for the sake of Ryoma. Both captains were relieved, seeing that their team is willing to cooperate with their plans.

"Remember. Act like everything's normal. We don't want Alex to raise any suspicion on us. It's for Ryoma…"

Tezuka said his final words before he ended the morning training. He talked to Inui and Yanagi about the video and they assured him that it was all complete and set. Tezuka sighed as he headed for the shower room. Atobe left early to talk with his father about the media. Being an only child is an advantage. He gets what he wants. After talking with his father, he then went into the classroom to meet everyone. As soon as he got there, Tezuka asked him and Atobe just smiled.

_Oh yes… This is going to work out very well..._

Ryoma pulled over and parked his car in the farthest space of the parking lot. He then stepped out and headed for the classroom. On the way, he saw the black Suzuki Vitara the Ryoma recognized was Alex's. A chill crept down his spine as he remembered their plan to expose Alex today. His walk to the classroom was like a walk to the death chamber. He was very pale and was trembling a little. All of them smiled at him and gave a "thumbs up" sign. He smiled at them and sat between Atobe and Tezuka. The two captains smiled, but Ryoma just sighed.

"What's wrong, Ryoma?" Atobe asked

"Nothing… I'm just nervous…"

"Relax Echizen. We will keep our promise that we will protect you. No need to worry…" Tezuka assured him

"Atobe… Alex is coming… Get ready." Shishido approached them.

"Alright boys… Let's get it on!!" Atobe smiled

They all settled in and started chatting with each other. They made it look as normal as they can. Alex stepped in the noisy room, and he caught sight of the quiet Echizen. He approached them and asked if he was alright. He simply nodded. Alex assumed that he still can't speak yet. His lips cracked in to a smirk. All of the boys saw his simple reaction and knew that he was planning to do something after class. The class went well. Alex hasn't noticed anything. But for two captains and Ryoma, tension was building up. Ryoma was feeling uneasy with the plan. The clock was ticking slowly for him. Everything was in slow motion. The bell finally rang. It was the start of their mission.

"Mr. Echizen. I would like to speak with you. You have missed quite a lot. We have to set your make-up classes."

They all stepped out and assumed their positions: Inui and Yanagi by the door with a Mac Book, Fuji, Yuuta, Oishi, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kaido , Ibu and Kamio waiting by the two doors of the classroom, Akutagawa, Hiyoshi, Shishido, Ohtori, Mukahi, Oshitari and Kabaji were downstairs by the classroom window, looking out incase Alex jumps off.

Ryoma approached the sensei's desk. Alex smiled and met him half-way. He stood before him and held him by the collar of his shirt. He then dragged him and pinned him on the blackboard. He used his body against Ryoma's and tried to stop the boy's movement.

"I missed you, Ryoma. Where were you?"

Alex licked the boy's lips and gave him a bruising kiss. Ryoma tried to break free, but Alex's weight was holding him down. He tried to push Alex way, but the older man stopped his hands and pinned both of them on top of his head with one hand. Alex used his free hand to unbutton Ryoma's button up shirt. He went slowly, one by one while kissing him on the neck. He bit on the pale, creamy skin and sucked on the bite marks. Alex tugged on Ryoma's top and tossed it to the side. He took a minute to adore the bare-chested male in front of him. He licked his lips and tasted the exposed skin. As soon as he was starting to unbutton Ryoma's pants, the younger boy screamed out.

"LET ME GO, YOU ASSHOLE!!"

Alex was startled and covered the boy's mouth, but it was too late. Both doors were broken and kicked open by Tezuka and Atobe. As soon as the two captains entered, Fuji, Yuuta, Oishi and Kikumaru guarded the front door while Momoshiro, Kaido, Ibu and Kamio at the back. Alex tried to hide and hold down Ryoma in place, but his effort was futile. Inui and Yanagi entered with a Mac Book in hand and laid it on the desk. He then made it face the sensei in question and played the video of the night they raped Ryoma.

"So, you raped Ryoma back then, huh? And now, you're doing it again. Every after class, you ask Ryoma to stay behind…" Tezuka began

"And you rape him over and over… Why? Is it because he is the top seed in the Pro Circuit for seven years in running and you can't beat him in a single match?" Atobe continued

"Or is it because you can't accept the fact that you are too weak and was beaten by a boy 10 years younger than you? Your skills are not enough to beat him…"

"That's why you hit below the belt… You rape him to break him… You worked with Tsubasa Aki to do your dirty job…"

"You asked him to murder all of the people dear to him in the US. While you are here, making sure Ryoma stays a wreck."

"Did we miss anything, Alex Rayne?"

Alex was surprised. His students knew what he was doing. He unconsciously loosened the grip on Ryoma. The boy ran to the two captains, almost at the verge of tears. They came in time, saving Ryoma from being screwed again. While Atobe and Tezuka was busy comforting Ryoma, Alex took the chance and decided to make his run for it. He ran to the front door but was then blocked by four men. He tried the back door, but again, his path was blocked. Alex thought it was already his end, but then he resorted to jumping off the classroom. Atobe, Tezuka, Inui and Yanagi smiled. The Hyotei boys were already waiting for him outside. As they looked outside, Kabaji was holding Alex down on the ground. They all waved and were smiling.

"Mission Accomplished!!" Shishido called out, his arms around his lover, Choutarou.

The captains smiled and went back to Ryoma. They asked him not to dress up first. They decided that the Dean must know of Alex's harassments to Ryoma. Atobe called Yuushi and asked them to bring Alex and meet them in the Dean's office. Atobe and Tezuka, along with the Seigaku members, headed their way. Inui and Yanagi stayed behind, collecting the data of the event. In the Dean's office, Atobe and Tezuka explained the foul treatment of Alex. The other man shrugged off the idea, knowing it was all accusations.

"Atobe-san, Tezuka-san, as much as the Dean wants to believe your story, there is no proof. The hickey on Echizen-san's neck will not suffice…" Alex said, smiling as he did

"But we have evidence…"

Inui interrupted them. He had a video cam in hand and Yanagi with the Mac Book. He connected the video cam to the laptop and played the video clip they just recorded earlier. Alex felt his whole world crumbled in front of him. He never knew he would be caught red-handed by a bunch of university students. Inui and Yanagi also told the Dean he had hired a rapist. They showed him the video of Ryoma's rape. The Dean was convinced and fired Alex on the spot. The police soon came and arrested Alex. Inui and Yanagi gave a copy of the video to the police. Alex was taken away, screaming and yelling about revenge. The boys laughed and shrugged off the idea. They know he will rot in jail, sharing the same destiny with his friend, Tsubasa Aki.

"Echizen-san, it must be hard for you. We are really sorry. If we only knew…" the Dean approached the half naked boy.

"Iie… Domo arigatou guzaimasu. Ore wa mou daijoubu…." Ryoma bowed to the Dean. His nightmares were finally over. Suddenly, he sneezed. "Ano… I'm cold…"

Both of them laughed and handed him his shirt. Ryoma quickly wore it and tried to gather all the warmth that he could muster. Atobe suddenly held him close. Ryoma can't help but break down in to tears. Atobe chuckled at this. Tezuka, who was looking down, joined the two.

"It's over now, Ryoma… Everything's alright…"

Well?? Another chappie down... I'm thinking this is the final chapter.. Or maybe I'll add a major lemon.. I don't know... What do you think?

**Review please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	14. Pursue

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT...**

Nah... I'm just kidding with what I said... I planned to add maybe one or two chapters in this story... After all, I need to clear things up between the three of them... Anyway... Enjoy...

P.S... Please don't throw knives at me... I was just kidding... )

* * *

**Chapter 14: Pursue**

Two months has passed since Alex Rayne was sentenced to life imprisonment for raping Ryoma. A great improvement in Ryoma was visible in the Pro's physique. He was back to his usual arrogant self, although at times, he still smoked, but it wasn't a whole pack. He hung out with the team and in return, the team was treating him like it was years before. Though Ryoma was already satisfied with his life in Japan, things were still bothering him: he was yet to tell the two captains about what he felt about them.

It was the last day of school and Ryoma was nearby while he watched the team practice. He sighed as he watched the match between Momoshiro and Kabaji, Kikumaru and Mukahi, Fuji and Oshitari, and Oishi and Akutagawa. Atobe noticed Ryoma's concerned face, so the older man approached the brunet.

"Ryoma? Anything bothering you?"

"Huh… What? Oh nothing… I'm just sleepy…"

"You can't hide anything from me, Ryo-chan…"

"I told Kevin what happened to me… He didn't say anything… Knowing him, he might break in the prison and kill Tsubasa Aki…"

"And you're worried because…?"

"If Kevin kills, he'll be arrested… I don't want him rotting in jail too…"

"Don't worry… I'm sure he won't jeopardize his chances of seeing you safe and sound… He'll not do it… Trust me…"

_Whew…. That went smoothly…_

Ryoma somehow managed to tell that fine lie. He didn't know how to tell him that he was already confessing to the both of them. How could he? Somehow, Ryoma felt that he wasn't worthy of their love. He felt like a used toy that was rejected. Thoughts were running in his mind and answers were no where near his grasp. Atobe let it go and decided that Ryoma was telling the truth about it.

"Ryo-chan, Mitsu-chan wanted to eat out tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, Kei-chan."

"Wait for us. After we finish up, we'll ride in your car and we'll head off to the restaurant…"

"Sure… Hey, wait a minute. My car?"

"Yeah… Mitsu-chan's car is in the shop, you have to call my chauffer to get my car here. So, since your car is here, might as well use it."

"I'm driving…"

"I'm not saying I will…"

"ATOBE KEIGO!! SLACKING OFF AGAIN HUH? IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT HERE THIS INSTANT, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU RUN LAPS!!"

"Damn, Mitsu-chan's caught me… And I'm not slacking off…"

"You are, Keigo-chan. Run along now before _he_ makes you run a hundred laps…"

Atobe pouted, but Ryoma just smiled back. Atobe stood up lazily and walked towards the other captain. Tezuka had his arms crossed across his chest and was scolding Atobe, who had his head dropped down. It was like a scolding mother- guilty son scene. The team was frightened by Tezuka's authoritative power that even the all mighty Atobe bowed down to him.

It wasn't long before the afternoon practice was concluded. The team went into the club rooms for a short shower while Ryoma fetched his car and parked it in front of the entrance of the club room. He bade the others goodbye while he waited in the driver's seat. It took a whole 30 minutes before the two captains emerged from the club room- flustered and out of breath.

"Sheesh, get a room!!" Ryoma said, deactivating his auto-lock.

"It's a room, Ryo-chan… Anyway, it was just kissing… Nothing more…" Atobe said, climbing in the back seat, followed by Tezuka

"Keigo!!"

"What's wrong Mitsu-chan? It was really just kissing…"

"But Ryoma didn't really need to hear it…"

Ryoma just laughed and drove, while Atobe was giving him directions every now and then. Ryoma finally pulled over to a five-star hotel. He stopped in front of the entrance and asked a valet to park his car. They then headed to the restaurant in the second floor, which was exclusive for important guests staying in the hotel. Again, Atobe ordered for the executive's dinner. Atobe then ordered some bottles of tequila and vodka. Tezuka cocked his eyebrow at the other man.

"What? You want to drink all of a sudden?" Tezuka asked

"Well, he haven't properly celebrated Alex's downfall, so I thought of having a few drinks."

"Hey, do you mind if I order something more?" Ryoma butted in

"Sure thing…" Atobe said as he snapped his fingers to call a waiter

"Get me some shakers, mixers, rum, dry beers, get rid of these two bottles and give me two harder tequilas and stronger vodkas… Oh yeah, some ice, salt and lemon please."

The waiter had a hard time catching up with Ryoma's order since the younger boy spoke so fast. Ryoma ended up getting pissed and repeating his order. The two captains looked at Ryoma with a confused look painted on their faces.

"Well, you wanted to drink… I thought I would mix up a few drinks for you… Billy taught us how to because we weren't satisfied with the bartenders' mixes. But don't expect it to be grand… I'm only a beginner…"

"Hmm… I would like to try Ryo-chan's mixes."

"After dinner Keigo…"

"Why Mitsu-chan??"

"Because my dear Keigo-chan, alcohol are not really enjoyed with meals."

"Ryoma's right, Keigo. Now be a good boy and eat your dinner…"

"Hai…"

"Wow, I never thought Keigo-chan will behave like that… That was something, Mitsu-chan…"

Tezuka just smiled at the comment and Atobe pouted. The dinner consisting of 3 courses came, with 5 dishes each. Ryoma was getting the hang of being served with mountains of exotic dishes in front of him, so this time, he wasn't surprised. They managed to finish the whole meal in an hour. Atobe was getting excited and hurried the waiter to bring in the alcohol. Ryoma started mixing, even putting on a show for the two captains. The older men started drinking. The more drinks Ryoma served, the tipsier the two became.

"Mitsu-chan… It's good right?? Ryo-chan's mixes… Man, your mind is in the clouds… Daijoubu?"

"Hai."

Ryoma smiled to himself as he handed the two glasses of the alcohol. Tezuka and Atobe raised their glasses and then drunk it in one gulp. The ever composed Tezuka and the egocentric Atobe were already drunk. Ryoma then decided that it was already enough. He called a waiter and asked him to accompany them to a suite. As soon as they reached the room, he laid the two drunken men on the bed, and then gave the waiter a tip before asking him to leave.

"Ryo-chan… I love you…" Atobe slurred

"Ryoma… Get over here… I'll show you that I love you even more…" Tezuka slurred as well

Ryoma blushed as the two were half-confessing, half-slurring their feelings for him. Tezuka and Atobe somehow knew what they were still doing. But to Ryoma, he thought that they were saying these things because they're too drunk to focus on the surroundings. He carefully undressed the two, taking off their shirt and their boxers before cleaning them up. The two captains were already fast asleep. Ryoma smiled as he studied the two's features.

"I can't believe I fell in love with the both of you… Atobe, the Monkey King of Hyotei… And Tezuka, the ex-Pillar of Seigaku…"

"Yeah… Room 1312… The omelets, with bacon and French toast, three cups of coffee and three bottled water… 30 minutes? Sounds good… Alright… Arigatou…"

Tezuka heard these words as he opened his eye. It was already morning and the sunlight had already bathed the whole room. Atobe was still sleeping soundly beside him. He wondered why Atobe was wearing next to nothing, spare his boxers. And he even wondered more why he was also stripped down to his underwear. He then slowly sat up, already feeling the throbbing headache the hangover left. He saw Ryoma, calling someone on the phone. To his surprise, he was still fully dressed.

"Ohayou, Mitsu-chan…" Ryoma greeted

"Ohayou, Ryoma…"

"I already called for room service… They'll bring up your breakfast in half an hour…"

"Arigatou…"

"Ano… Ryoma…"

"Hai?"

"Why did you come back to Japan? Why choose refuge here?"

"It's just that… Japan is… I… Well…"

Ryoma chewed on his bottom lip. He knew the answer from the bottom of his heart. It was because he hoped the two captains to help him. No… He _wanted_ the two to help him. He just stood up and went to the bathroom. He decided it was not yet time. He needed to wait a little longer and to prepare himself for rejection that might or _will_ come.

Meanwhile, outside, Atobe stirred and slowly woke up, welcomed by an agonizing headache. He looked at himself, who was one piece of clothing away from being naked. His vision then shifted his view on the man beside him, who was sitting up and also _almost_ bare. He sat up. He didn't feel sore and definitely not sticky. He groped on his neck, no hickeys or any marks.

"Mitsu-chan? Where are we?? Why are we… half-naked??" Atobe asked in confusion

"We were eating together yesterday and apparently, we got drunk. Ryoma brought us up here and took care of us… Cleaned us up and even called room service for our breakfast…" Tezuka said, not peeling his eyes of the door.

"What's wrong, Mitsu-chan?"

"I'm taking the risk, Keigo…"

"Risk? What risk? What are you talking about??"

"I'm telling him today…"

"Tell him…"

"Yes… I need… No… We need to…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Keigo… I feel like he might go back to America and leave us again… I'm not letting him go anymore… We need to tell him…"

"Alright… Tonight then…"

**Ok... Another chappie done...**

Well, I only have one thing to say... Expect something for the next and might be the final chapter...

Till then...

**Reviews please...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	15. Dance of the Lovers

**Disclaimer: Don't own PoT...**

I was suppose to post this ages ago... But I never finished this... Blame Tekken and Magic, The Gathering for consuming my time...

Here's what I promised everybody... Well, enjoy...

**Chapter 15: Dance of the Lovers**

Ryoma was still locked up in the bathroom, collecting his thoughts. Tezuka and Atobe's faces were engraved in his mind. He was still thinking about them. The brunet was pacing back and forth the bathroom floor. Tezuka was knocking on the door, telling them that breakfast was ready. Ryoma didn't know how to face the glassed captain. Ryoma then walked out and saw that everything was already set for them. Atobe was still sitting on the bed beside Tezuka and their breakfast trays were on their laps. To the brunet's surprise, his tray was also on the bed.

"Hop on, Ryo-chan… Let's eat our breakfast before it gets cold…" Atobe said, already eating his omelets.

"Alright…" Ryoma replied, taking his seat across the two near the other end of the bed. He then threw to pills from his pocket to the two captains. "Here… After eating, you might want to drink those…"

"And these are…?" Tezuka asked, inspecting the tiny white tablet

"Pain killers. I bought them yesterday. It took me a while before I could find a 24-hour drug store… Anyway, your head must be throbbing by now. It'll help ease the pain…"

"Arigatou…" The two captains told the younger boy.

They all ate in peace. Tezuka and Atobe had their eyes on the brunet. For some reason, a rush of excitement and nervousness ran through their veins. After eating breakfast, Ryoma took the liberty of placing the trays outside for pick up. All of a sudden, his phone rang from within his pockets.

"Hello? Ryoma here…"

"RYOMA!!" The voice said from the other line. The brunet was so surprised that he accidentally dropped the phone from his hand.

"Kevin… Long time no hear…"

"Don't you know I'm worried sick about you!! The fuck… What the heck happened to you?"

"Hey, I'm sorry Kev… Lots of things happened here and there, but… I'll be fine…"

"When do you plan to come back anyway, Ryo?"

"Huh?"

"I never thought of that…"

"WHAT!? Are you just gonna drop out of the Pro Circuit just like that?"

"It's not it Kev… There is just some unfinished business that I need to attend to…"

"Great… But you have to finish them now… Because I bought you your tickets to your flight here….."

"What the fuck!! When did you book my flight? And when will it be?"

"Just before I called you… And it's for tomorrow…"

"What?! I'm leaving for America tomorrow??"

"Yeah… So you better start packing… Anyway, I'll pick you up in the airport… Then we'll talk…"

"Alright… See you then…"

Ryoma hung up and slid his phone into his pockets. When he entered the room, he saw the two captains towering over him. Their expressions were clearly shocked. He closed the door shut before walking between them. But two pair of hands yanked him back and pinned him on the door.

"Is it true? You're leaving tomorrow?" Atobe asked in disbelief

"Yeah… I am…" Ryoma answered coolly

"Why?" Tezuka questioned

"Kevin said so… And I needed to go back to America anyway…"

"Is that it, Ryoma?? You'll just leave… Just like that?" Tezuka asked, his voice cracking

"Why? What's the matter with me leaving?"

"We don't want you to leave… We want you to stay, Ryo-chan… Here with us in Japan…" Atobe pleaded

"I don't think it's such a good idea, Kei-chan… Besides, my job here is done… It is about time I go back…"

"Ryoma, you can't!! You just can't!!" Atobe pleaded again, tears welling up on his eyes.

"Shh… Kei-chan… Don't say things like that… Mitsu-chan will get jealous if you do that…" Ryoma said, freeing his hand and caressing Atobe's hair

"I won't get jealous, Ryoma… It's just because…" Tezuka said, but Ryoma cut him short

"Because you know that Kei loves you too much to cheat on you… I know that…"

"It's not it… Ryoma… I…" Tezuka trailed off

"You…?"

"We're madly in love with you, Ryoma!! Can't you see that?" Atobe finally spilled out

Ryoma's world seemed to have been spinning. The words that he longed to hear came out from Atobe's mouth. He stared at them in bewilderment. His gaze was only broken when Tezuka placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Gods, he waited forever to feel _this_ kiss. Tezuka broke off and Atobe carried Ryoma bridal style on the bed. Ryoma smiled at them and the two smiled back.

"I love you too… For a long time now…" Ryoma finally said.

"Can't we do anything to stop you?" Tezuka asked

"Kevin will go ballistic if I don't show… You could visit me in America if you want to…"

"We will, that's for sure…" Atobe said

"Since you're leaving tomorrow, we'll give you a parting gift. From both of us… To you "our" love, Echizen Ryoma…" Tezuka asked

Atobe took the brunet's chin and kissed Ryoma, a little more passionate than Tezuka's, but it has the same sweetness. Atobe pushed Ryoma's head to the side, giving space for Tezuka to invade Ryoma's smooth neck. The glassed captain seemed to have seen this action and immediately dipped his head on the brunet's neck, placing butterfly kisses on it that sent shivers down Ryoma's spine. Tezuka bit on the younger boy's pulse, making Ryoma groan in pleasure. Atobe released the brunet's lips, and both of them panted for air. Tezuka then tilted Ryoma's head to the other side, locking his lips with the already swollen ones. Atobe then made his own mark on the other side of the younger boy's neck. He kissed and licked on the pale skin before sucking hard on the soft spot just above the collar bone. The other captain was forcefully attacking the Ryoma's lips as he slowly slid his tongue in. Tezuka quickly won dominance and started exploring Ryoma's hot mouth. Both tongues dancing inside the brunet's wet cavern. Tezuka pulled out with a string of saliva connecting the both of them. The younger boy looked at them with half-lidded, lust filled eyes.

"Shit… How did we manage to live the seven years without you?" Atobe breathed

Tezuka slowly lifted Ryoma's shirt off, dragging his nails across the younger boy's chest, eliciting a moan in response. Atobe then worked on the brunet's pants, biting the button out and the zipper down. With a swift tug, the pants left the brunet's waist and legs. The two captains then tossed the two pieces of clothing across the room. Now all there of them only had a pair of boxers on. The two captains took both side of the brunet- Tezuka on the left and Atobe on the right. The played with the younger boy's hardened nubs, licking it and flicking it with their thumbs before taking it into their mouths and sucking the erect flash. Ryoma moaned in ecstasy as his hands ran on their hairs, caressing them.

They both moved down to Ryoma's erection that was hid behind a pair of offending boxers. Atobe was the first one to bite down on the waist bands and pull down the last piece of clothing off the youngest boy. His manhood then sprung out and stood in full glory, begging to be touched. The burning skin felt hot under their fingers as the two captains lightly touched Ryoma's shaft. Ryoma moaned softly as the building pleasure was being concentrated on his organ. Tezuka and Atobe had sadistic grins on as their touches became lighter and lighter, up to a point that Ryoma was the one thrusting his hips up. With their free hands, the two pinned him down and continued with their tease.

"Stop… teasing me…" Ryoma moaned

"Very naughty, Ryoma…" Tezuka smirked. "Ah shit… I don't have any lube on me…"

"I think I have some… But it's in packs… I have four or five of those, I think…" Atobe said, rummaging for his wallet and finally pulled out five packets of lube.

Atobe then threw them to Tezuka and the glassed man placed them atop of the bedside table. Atobe was the one to attack Ryoma's aching erection. He ran a hot tongue on it, tasting the younger boy for the first time. Tezuka watched as Atobe licked his new candy. He then reached across, almost tearing Atobe's boxers off him. Tezuka also took his boxers of and threw them together across the room. He then returned to his previous spot and joined Atobe indulging Ryoma. They both licked together. Their skillful tongues were touching each other as they pleasure their new lover. Both licked at the whole length, taking alternate turns on sucking at the base. Atobe gave way for Tezuka to be the first one to take Ryoma in to his mouth.

"Ryoma… We might do something that may hurt… So tell us if you want to stop…" Atobe warned

"No… I want you to give me all of you… I want it…" Ryoma moaned

"Your wish is our command…"

Atobe raised Ryoma's leg and angled it to the side while still giving space to Tezuka. He opened a pack of lube and poured the whole of its contents on his three fingers. After making sure every finger is generously coated, he inserted a digit in the puckered hole. Ryoma's muscles contracted, but Atobe cooed him to relax. Tezuka's skillful mouth was still playing with Ryoma's length, bobbing his head up and down while his tongue was flicking the head. Ryoma didn't know if he was going to moan in pain or in pleasure. The whole world seemed to be mush in front of him.

Atobe inserted another digit, doing a scissoring motion to loosen Ryoma up for Tezuka. The glassed man was working his magic on Ryoma, making the brunet moan loudly at the simple actions the two did. Tezuka was taking Ryoma deeper into his mouth, eventually hitting the back of the glassed captain's throat. Tezuka was also pumping his hand on Ryoma, helping his mouth pleasure the younger boy.

Atobe then added the third and final finger and pushed deeply into Ryoma's hole. His fingers managed to brush on the back of Ryoma's prostrate. The brunet screamed wildly and his back arched as searing white hot pleasure traveled all over his body. Tezuka was moving in an incredible fast pace and Atobe somehow was keeping up with the rhythm Tezuka has set. Ryoma gripped the bed sheets tight as wave after wave of ecstasy was coursing through his body. He buried his head as he screamed loudly, releasing his load in Tezuka's mouth.

Tezuka swallowed some, but left part of his for his other lover to taste. The glassed man pulled out and pushed his lips on Atobe's open ones. He quickly slipped the thick liquid into the other man's mouth, letting him taste the new found sweetness the younger boy possessed. Ryoma tugged on Tezuka's arm and urged him to give him a kiss too. Tezuka happily obliged as he bent down and met the younger boy's lips. Ryoma was the first one to dart a tongue into the intruder's mouth, tasting whatever residue of his spill left.

Tezuka gave time for Ryoma to rest before asking him to scoot over. He sat on the bed; legs open wide and his back resting on the headboard. He asked for Atobe to give Ryoma two packs of lube before whispering to the younger boy to smear the lube himself. The younger boy obliged. He bit the two packs open before squeezing every last drop of the lube on Tezuka's hard-on. The older man groaned as Ryoma's skilled hand coated the erection evenly.

"Now, Ryoma… Like I said, I don't want to hurt you… So… You'll be the one to put it in, yourself… Atobe loosened you up, so I think it will not sting as bad as the first time…" Tezuka whispered

The brunet then held on Tezuka, positioning it just before his hole. Slowly and inch by inch, he pushed his body down, taking the hard shaft in him. Ryoma moaned as he felt himself fill up. As soon as he felt the whole of Tezuka's length enter him, he stopped for a while to catch his breath. He was panting real hard and his face was fully flushed. He sat on Tezuka, with his legs clipped to the side. Tezuka fought the urge to move. He decided Ryoma needed time to get used to the feeling of having someone inside him.

Atobe then went in front of Ryoma and quickly engulfed him into his mouth. The taste of Tezuka and Ryoma mixed with his own was heavenly. Tezuka felt Ryoma move slowly, so he pinned the younger boy by the waist and slowly thrust in. Both men started slowly, but hearing the brunet moan made their grasp on their control loosen. They hiked up a notch, moving a little faster. Their threads snapped when Ryoma moaned the words they've longed for to hear.

"More… I want more…"

Atobe pulled out and yanked Ryoma down gently, silently telling him to fix own erection. Ryoma didn't think twice. He opened his mouth and let Atobe enter his mouth. Atobe held Ryoma's head and guided him slowly, not wanting to force Ryoma to take him yet. The thrusts Tezuka was doing to Ryoma made the younger boy moan more. His moans were echoing in him mouth, sending vibrations down to Atobe's hard-on. The diva hissed as incredible bliss flooded him. Tezuka thrust harder, jabbing Ryoma's prostrate. The younger boy cried out as Atobe reached the back of his throat. Both boys slammed their erections into the brunet, and the younger boy gratefully accepted them. A few more and all three of them reached their climaxes. Tezuka spilled inside Ryoma, Atobe in Ryoma's mouth and Ryoma on the bed sheets.

Tezuka bent down and kissed Ryoma, depriving the younger boy from filling his oxygen starved lungs. He licked every inch of Ryoma's mouth, cleaning the wet cavern before Ryoma was yanked by Atobe's strong arms and locked his lips with Ryoma's. The dive finished Tezuka's task, licking the last of his own spill. Three flavors mixed in the kiss that sent both men to abyss.

"We're not yet done, Ryo-chan… It's my turn now…" Atobe whispered

"No… It's my turn…" Ryoma said in return with an evil glint in his eyes.

Ryoma quickly went behind Atobe and pushed him down on the bed, with his behind poking high up in the air. He pulled Atobe back, so his legs were firmly on the ground and his upper body was the only one on the bed. Tezuka help Ryoma pin the whining diva down while he handed the last two packets of lube to the youngest boy. Ryoma quickly emptied the contents of the packets and positioned himself in front of Atobe's hole.

"Don't worry… He can handle it even if you went in dry…" Tezuka smirked, still holding the diva down

Without warning, Ryoma pushed his whole length into Atobe, emitting a very loud groan from the captain. Tezuka smiled as he watch Ryoma take control over Atobe, pushing himself deeper that sent him to paradise. He kept slow and long paces, but Atobe urged him to go faster. The diva held the sheets with all his might as he felt Ryoma's nails dig deep on his waists.

Tezuka seemed to have lost control over himself as he released Atobe and walked over to Ryoma's back, pushing himself in Ryoma again. Tezuka's pushes were giving enough leverage to give strong and deep thrusts into Atobe. The roomed echoed the three groans and moans. Their sweat drenched bodies made the whole room even hotter.

Tezuka's hand guided Ryoma's as it went to pump Atobe's abandoned erection. The glassed captain took the lead and went to a lighting fast pace, pushing into Ryoma, Ryoma pushing into Atobe and their intertwined hands pleasuring Atobe's shaft. Their rhythms were perfectly in sync. It was this moment they felt that the three of them really became one. Ecstasy ran through their veins as their thrust and moans were becoming their aphrodisiacs.

Names were being chanted like mantras. Combination of "Ryoma", "Kei-chan" and "Mitsu-chan" filled the room like a prayer. Tezuka released Ryoma's hand and slammed deep within the younger boy, hitting the back of the prostrate once again. Ryoma screamed out and pushed hard, also reaching Atobe's prostrate. Screams and moans deafened them as their bodies moved. Grinding and thrusting of the hips were the only actions they could do.

Ryoma kept a firm grip on Atobe's length, matching the rhythm with the thrust they were doing. The three of them felt their climaxes arise. Tezuka pushed harder and harder and Ryoma did the same with Atobe. Ryoma's adept hand was not dropping its pace. Their screams and moans were becoming louder and their mouths dropped open in pleasure. Atobe's grip on the sheets almost tore the innocent coverings apart.

The three soon released their climax with a final scream. Tezuka spilled his second load into Ryoma, Ryoma came his third inside Atobe and Atobe released his second on the sheets in front of him. Tezuka pulled out, letting his seed ooze out like crazy out of Ryoma's hole. The brunet felt like jelly as he also pulled out. His knees gave in and he fell on the ground. Good thing Tezuka caught him. Atobe was panting like crazing, trying to catch his breath as his kneeled down in front of the bed.

"That was amazing…" Ryoma said, in between pants.

"Yeah…" Tezuka replied breathlessly.

"Now… I have two lovers… Mitsu-chan and Ryo-chan…" Atobe said. "I love you… Both of you…"

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka and smiled before the replied in unison. "I love you too…"

**Epilogue**

One year later in America…

"The finals of the Doubles match in the US Open has finally ended. It was no surprise that the Smith-Echizen pair would win this year's trophy. But what did surprise us was that these new rookies made it this far… Excuse me gentlemen…" Jake, the reported commented

"Yes?" Ryoma asked

"Any comments about the team you just defeated?"

"Ryoma… Would you like to answer that?" Kevin asked as he slung an arm around the brunet

"Those two would go far in the Pro Circuit… You better watch out for them…"

With that, the champion pair left. The opposing pair quickly made their way out, avoiding the reporters that were swooning to get their comments. Ryoma and Kevin patiently waited for their opponents to exit. When the pair finally came into view, Ryoma was the first one to approach them.

"You could have gone easier on us, you know…" One said

"Welcome to the Pro Circuit…" Ryoma said sarcastically

"You still could have given us a chance to win even a single set…" Another said

"Ma ne… I still love you, Mitsu-chan… Kei-chan…"

And with that, the three of them headed to the car. Giving each other a kiss before driving off. Kevin was cooped up at a corner, left along because Billy hadn't come along. The brunet lived with his two lovers in America and their careers rose together. Living with his two best friend and two lovers were sufficient for him. It was enough to make him the happiest man alive. He couldn't ask for anything more…

_I love you… Now and forever…_

_-Echizen Ryoma_

**And this marks the end of my story... (For real...)**

Thanks for all those who read and stayed till the very end... I hoped you liked my parting lemon for the story...

Well? What do you think?

This was actually the first story that I _ever _finished...

**Reviews please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


End file.
